Forever
by cyberdemon
Summary: Chapter 6 revised. When a new guardian force member is brought in, she immediately becomes infatuated with Van and becomes extremely jealous of Fiona. However in the background a new evil force is rising and they plan to take over. V&F, I
1. jealousy

"We are ready to commence testing," said Crougar. "All right," said Van. The Blade liger took off into the desert as the testing commenced. 'Now lets see how much you have improved with all the training you have had since the death stinger and the death saurer' thought Crougar as he watched the blade liger on the screen. The blade liger was running when some command wolves and guysacks appeared and started to fire on him. "This shouldn't be any problem," said Van with a smirk on his face as he prepared for the attack.. The blade liger dodged all of the shots from the enemy zoids and put them out of commission with great ease. Right as Van got done with them, a large number of anti-zoid missiles were fired upon him. Van fired his guns and took out as many as he could but some got by and hit him. The dust cleared and the blade liger was standing with its shield up. "That was too close," said Van as he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Now what could be next,' Van wondered as he scanned the area prepared for whatever was to come his way. "MEGALOMAX FIRE," yelled Thomas as the dibison fired of it guns at Van. "What the," said Van who dodged the megalomax. "Not bad Van," said Thomas when he noticed the blade liger disappeared. "Wait a minute. Where did he go?" asked Thomas as he scanned the area. That was when the blade liger had reappeared with its blades at the neck of the dibison. There were more gunshots but this time it came from the lightning saix. "It is my turn now. So you had better watch out," said Irvine with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What are they doing there? I didn't know that they were part of the test," said O'Connell who was watching what was going on. "Lets see what will happen though. it could prove to be very interesting," said Crougar as he paid even closer attention to the screen then he was before. "But if they get damaged and we are attacked we won't have any of them to help fight," said O'Connell. "Don't worry. I am sure that they won't do something that would endanger each other. They know that they might be needed later," said Crougar. "I guess," said O'Connell.  
  
The lightning saix and the blade liger were facing off and it appeared to be a good fight. They both started to run at full speed to try and get the other. At their fastest, they started to hit each other by running into the others side but that didn't seem too work too well since neither of them was willing to go down too easily. 'I got an idea,' thought Van as a smirk appeared on his face. Van suddenly stopped the blade liger right in it's tracks but the lightning saix kept going and Van fired on him and made contact. The lightning saix went down. "Not bad Van," said Irvine who was trying to get the slightly damaged lightning saix up. "Not bad yourself," said Van as he held in the smile that was coming to his face. "But next time I won't go easy on you," said Irvine in his proud tone. "Oh really? I thought that you were actually trying there," said Van trying to annoy Irvine. "I was just having a little fun, and I wasn't really taking it seriously," said Irvine keeping his cool. "Whatever you say," said Van as he turned the blade liger around and started to go back towards the base.  
  
"That was a good fight," said Irvine as they got out of their zoids. "We will fix up the zoids immediately," said a mechanic. "Thanks a lot," said Van as he too hopped out of the blade liger. "Good work lieutenant," said Crougar approaching Van. "Thank you sir," said Van with a salute. "I want you to get cleaned up because there is something I need you to do for me Van," said Crougar. "What is it?" asked Van. "There is a new member of the guardian force coming here. I will need you to escort her here to ensure her safety for the time being," said Crougar. "Why doesn't the person just take their zoid?" asked Thomas joining in on the conversation. "Recently the base she was at was attacked and destroyed. The remaining zoids that survived were transported here but she was injured and needed to stay at a hospital for a while. Now she is coming over but she doesn't have a zoid with her. So I need someone to get her," said Crougar. "Sure thing. I would be glad to help you," said Van. "All these attacks are getting out of control," said Thomas. "I know and we are trying to stop them with every resource we have. We do think that those that are responsible for all of this may be people that are still loyal to Hiltz and Prozen, and are also formers members of the imperial army which is why they have so much skill," said Crougar. "They must be stopped no matter what. So I will go get her for you. The more that we have here, the better it will be for us to protect this base," said Van. "I can't help because I am busy today," said Irvine. "Plus I am not part of the guardian force so it doesn't concern me," continued Irvine as he started to walk away from the area. "Irvine they gave you the lightning saix to replace the command wolf so I think that means that you are," said Moonbay as she walked up to them. "She has a point," said Crougar with a shrug of his shoulders. "I don't care. I am still not part of it," said Irvine with a scowl on his face. "By the way what is her name?" asked Van. "It is lieutenant Rachael," said Crougar. "Ok," said Van as he saluted and left the room.  
  
"Hey Van where are you going?" asked Fiona seeing Van walking towards his blade liger. "I need to go pick someone up for Crougar," said Van as he stopped for her to catch up. "Can I go with you?" asked Fiona. "I am sorry but no. There is only enough room in the blade liger for two people and she doesn't have her zoid with her. So I have to bring her here in the blade liger," said Van. "Oh, ok," said Fiona who was a little upset. "I would take you if I could but as you can see I can't at the moment. So I am sorry," said Van. "It's ok. I guess I will just see you later then," said Fiona quietly "yeah, I will see you later Fiona," said Van as he walked towards the blade liger again. "Ok," said Fiona.  
  
"Ah. Now isn't that just cute," said Moonbay as she walked up to Fiona shortly after Van had left. "What do you mean?" asked Fiona curious as to what she meant. "You wanting to go with him. I just think it is kind off cute that you were upset when he said that you couldn't go with him. I mean that it is obvious that you really want to be with him," said Moonbay with a smirk. Fiona blushed a light shade of red. She then regained her composure and straightened herself up. "I don't know what you mean by that," said Fiona as she started to walk away. "You can't hide it forever Fiona," said Fiona as her smirk grew even wider. Fiona just ignored her comment.  
  
"Is that the place Thomas?" asked Van upon seeing a town out on the horizon. "Hold on let me check," said Thomas. There was a moment of silence before Thomas came back on. "Yeah that is the place that we have been looking for," said Thomas. "Ok. How about I go in and you wait out here in case something was to happen so that at least one of us will be prepared," said Van. "I guess I could do that. Just hurry up though. I want to get back soon," said Thomas. "Don't worry. I will get back as soon as possible. I just need to get in there and get her then I will come out," said Van. "You know the longer you sit there talking the longer we will be forced to stay here," said Thomas. "I guess you're right," said Van after thinking over what Thomas had just said. "Of course I am. Now get going," said Thomas. "Alright already," said Van as he hopped out of the cockpit and started to walk towards the town.  
  
As Van was traveling around the town he was nearly giving up hope. "Maybe I should have asked what she looked like or where to find her," said Van to Zeke as he looked around, not knowing which one of the many people that were there were the girl he was looking for or not. "It maybe a small town but it doesn't matter if I don't know what she looks like. Maybe I should asked someone," continued Van looking and the many people walking around. Van walked up to the first person he saw. This was a woman with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. "Um excuse me," said Van as he tapped the woman on the shoulder. "Hmm, what is it?" asked the woman as she turned around to look at Van. She looked at Van and was stunned by his looks. 'I heard of love at first sight but this is ridiculous,' she thought as she stared at him. "I was wondering if you might know this person that I am looking for since this is a small town I thought that someone might know," said Van. "I am sorry but I just came here and I don't know anyone here," said the woman in a nice voice. "Then I am sorry for bothering you," said Van as he turned around and started to walk away. "Hey wait maybe I can help you since the person I have been waiting for hasn't showed up," said the woman hoping that this might keep van around. "What is this persons name?" asked the woman. "Um what was it again?" asked Van as he tried hard to think of what it was. However for some reason he was having trouble remembering it. "Well while you are trying to remember. I might as well tell you mine, its Rachael," said the woman. "That was her name Rachael," said Van finally remembering the name. "You wouldn't happen to be with the guardian force by any chance, would you?" asked Rachael. "Yes I am," said Van. "Then I am who you are looking for," said Rachael happily. "Oh well it is nice to meet you then. I'm Van Flyheight," said Van. "You're Van Flyheight the hero?" asked Rachael slightly shocked by this. "Yes," said Van simply. "I never would have thought that such a cutie like you could be him," said Rachael. "Well I am, and we need to get back soon," said Van in an urgent voice. "Ok then. I will let you lead the way," said Rachael with a smile.  
  
Thomas mean while was so bored that he was about ready to fall asleep. 'Maybe I should have gone and let him sty here and wait,' thought Thomas as he let out a large yawn. "Hey Thomas are you ready to go?" asked Van as a link was pulled up in the dibison. Thomas immediately jumped up out of his near slumber. "I've been ready for a while, what took you so long?" asked and aggravated Thomas. "I had a bit of trouble finding her since I had absolutely no clue what she looked like. Luckily I asked someone and it happened to be her," said Van as he scratched the back of his head. "Ok, lets just get going," said Thomas as he sat up straight and prepared to get the dibison moving. "Right," said Van as he did the exact same as Thomas.  
  
"Van your back," said Fiona happily when she saw them. She immediately ran up to him but stopped when she saw Rachael. "Who is she?" asked Fiona. "She is the person I was sent to pick up. Everyone this is Rachael," said Van as he introduced her. "Hello. It is nice to meet you all," said Rachael. "That's Thomas, Irvine, Moonbay, and Fiona," said Van as he pointed to each one as he said their name. "Nice to meet you all," repeated Rachael. "Hey Van why don't you show me around?" asked Rachael hoping to get a little time with Van. "I guess so. Since you don't really know the place," said Van. "Can I come with you this time?" asked Fiona. "I don't see why not," said Van with a smile. No one noticed but Rachael gave Fiona a dirty look when Fiona asked that question. "First we should head for the control room to tell Crougar that you are here," said Van as he walked in front of Rachael with Fiona at his side. "Fine," said Rachael as she continued to glare at Fiona.  
  
Walking into the control room Van was able to quickly spot Crougar amongst the many people that were in there. "Colonel Crougar, lieutenant Rachael is here," said Van with a salute. "Ah good it is nice to see you," said Crougar as she shook the woman's hand. "Same here Colonel," said Rachael with a salute. "I think you are probably a little tired after the long ride here. Van can you please show her to her room?" asked Crougar turning his attention to Van "Yes sir," said Van as him, Fiona and Rachael all left.  
  
"This is where you will be staying," said Van after he showed her to her room. "Thank you," said Rachael with a smile. "I will show you around tomorrow but we should gets some sleep for now," said Van and then he walked off. "Then I will see you tomorrow," yelled Rachael to his retreating form. Then she was by herself. "Wow I heard stories but I didn't think he was that cute. however, that Fiona girl could pose a bit of a problem for me and Van," she said to herself. "But it doesn't matter I will get him in the end," she continued as she got a goofy smile on her face. "I can just see it all now," she said as she started to daydream about her and Van together. "All I have to do is make him fall in love with me, then my life will be perfect. All I have to use is my wonderful charm and my great looks and I am sure that he will fall for me quickly," she said to herself. "That will have to wait till tomorrow though, because right now I need to get my beauty sleep," said Rachael as she got into the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Man it is hot today," complained Van as he used his hand as a fan for his face. "Van will you quit complaining because we have work to do if you couldn't already see," said Thomas annoyed by Van's complaining. "I am done though," said Van as he sat back in his chair. "Then go complain somewhere else," said Irvine. "Yeah, because we really don't feel like listening it all day by having you here," said Thomas. "Alright, fine. I will leave since you don't seem to want me here," said Van as he got up and walked out of the room. "Finally," muttered Thomas. "Now we might actually be able to get our work done," said Irvine.  
  
"Hey Van," yelled Rachael as Van was walking around the base. "Hey," said Van as he stopped and aloud her to catch up to him. "I was wondering if you would like to do something with me?" asked Rachael putting on her nicest smile. "I don't see why not," said Van as he walked into his room. Rachael went in after him. "What are you doing?" asked Van seeing her walk in after him. "Looking around," said Rachael as she looked at all the things like Van's fathers knife and all sorts of things. "What is this?" asked Rachael as she noticed a necklace. The necklace was heart shaped with a little diamond in it. "It is something that belonged to my mother, she gave it to me before she died and said she wanted me to give it to the person that I loved someday," said Van. "Is there anyone that you love?" asked Rachael hoping that he would say her but she knew that it was probably too early. "I don't know," said Van with a shrug of his shoulders. "It is very pretty," said Rachael as she admired it more. "Both of my parents are dead, and I only have one thing right now that helps me remember both of them. I have this knife that used to belong to my father and that necklace that belonged to my mother," said Van. "So where is it that you wanted to go?" asked Van. "Anywhere is fine with me," said Rachael. "ok. First off though," said Van as he pushed her out of the room. "What are you doing?" asked Rachael as soon as she was out of the room. "I need to get changed and I can't do it with you in here," said Van as he closed the door.  
  
About a minute or two later Van came out of his room out of his sweaty work clothes and in some fresh clean clothes. "Are you ready?" asked Van. "Yeah," said Rachael. It was just before they were about to leave that they were stopped. "Van wait up," yelled Fiona as she ran after the two of them. "What is it Fiona?" asked Van looking at her. "Colonel Crougar needs to see you and he says that it is urgent," said Fiona as she tried to catch her breath. "Ok thanks for telling me Fiona," said Van nicely. "Sorry but this will have to wait till later," said Van as Van turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. "Ok," said Rachael in a disappointed voice. As Van walked off Rachael spoke to Fiona. "Now listen here," she said. "What is it?" asked Fiona as she turned around from where she was going. "I want you to stay away from Van," said Rachael kind of nastily. "Why?" asked Fiona slightly startled by her outburst. "Because he will be mine and you are in the way," said Rachael in the same tone. "But Van is my friend so I shouldn't have to," said Fiona as she started to walk towards her room. "Just stay away from him," Rachael yelled after her. 


	2. undercover

"What is it that you wanted Colonel?" asked Van with a salute. "We have gotten some information on the location of some of the rebels who have been attacking the bases and I want you and someone of your choice to go and I want you to keep tabs on them to find out what they are up to," said Crougar. "Why don't we just go and arrest them?" asked Van slightly confused. "It is because they are in a town that doesn't allow any type of military actions to take place because they are not of either the Republic, or the Empire. We wish to respect their wishes and are going to avoid any confrontations there," said Crougar. "So who should I take?" asked Van thinking it over. "Try not to make it look too suspicious. Maybe a girl to make it look like you are on a date," suggested Crougar. "I will go with you Van," said Rachael popping up out of nowhere. "Lieutenant you are needed here," said Crougar not even looking at her. "Then who should I take?" asked Van thinking it over again but only Fiona popped up in his head. "Why don't you take Fiona with you?" asked Crougar? "I was just thinking that," said Van. "Well then. You had better get going before they leave or you will lose them," said Crougar. "Yes sir," said Van with a salute as he left the room. "Why couldn't I go?" asked Rachael with a pout. "If they discover Van they might attack this base to keep him from releasing information to us so we need as many pilots as we can get, and with the speed of the blade liger he could get here with enough time to help but your zoid isn't ready at this moment but it should be if they attack. Plus I don't think that Zeke will be happy with you in the cockpit," said Crougar. "Zeke?" asked Rachael. "Yes he is the organoid that Van uses. Van is bound to bring his Zeke with him and he only listens to Van and Fiona, and if something happens to Van you won't be able to get back here since Zeke won't follow your orders," said Crougar. "Ok sir," said a saddened Rachael as she walked off. As she was walking out Fiona was walking in and Rachael whispered, "Don't you dare try anything." "Huh?" asked a confused Fiona. "Fiona I was just about to come looking for you. You and Van are to do something. Van has all the details. So just ask him about it once you see him," said Crougar nicely. "Ok," was all that Fiona said before she left the room.  
  
"Hey Van isn't that the place?" asked Fiona asked Fiona as she pointed towards a small town. "I think that it is lets go and check," said Van as he pulled up a map. "Yeah that is the place," said Van as the screen shut off. "We'll leave the blade liger here and go the rest of the way on foot," said Van as he hopped out of the cockpit. Fiona followed shortly behind him. "Zeke. Just stay here and look after the blade liger," said Van . Zeke made a sad growl. "Sorry buddy but you will draw far too much attention," said Van as he walked off with Fiona. "Van do you know who these people are?" asked Fiona as they walked through the sandy desert to the town. "I have seen pictures of them so we shouldn't have too hard of time to find them," said Van as he walked right beside Fiona. "Ok," said Fiona. "My question is how we are going to do this without making it look suspicious," said Van. "I don't know," said Fiona with a shrug. "Crougar had an idea that we could make it look like we are on a date," said Van. Fiona was quiet for a bit when he said this. "Is there something wrong Fiona?" asked Van looking at her quiet form. "It is nothing," said Fiona. It was quiet for a while after that before a question popped into Fiona's head. What she was really thinking about was what Rachael said to her. "Van can I ask you a question?" asked Fiona. "You just did," said Van with a small laugh. "That's not what I mean," said Fiona slightly annoyed by his small joke. "What is it then?" asked Van a bit more seriously. "What do you think of that girl Rachael?" asked Fiona. she then immediately looked at the ground. "I don't know she seems nice, but I really don't know her well enough to judge her," said Van after a short time of thinking about it. "Why?" asked Van curious as to why Fiona had asked that question. "No reason," said Fiona shaking her head. "Well then come on we should get going," said Van as he started to walk faster towards the town. "Wait up," yelled Fiona as she ran after him.  
  
"This is a nice place," said Van as he took a good look around the town. "I know. To think that it is neither a part of the Empire or the Republic," said Fiona. "At least it means that they aren't forced to be dragged into any wars that might start up between one of the sides," said Van as he looked at all the peaceful people. "That won't matter though if these people decide to start a war against all of planet Zi," said Fiona sadly. "That is one of the reason that we are here, to make sure that they don't try anything. The other reason is to find out what exactly they are after," said Van. "First thing is first though. we need to find these people before they start anything. The question though is where they could possibly be," said Van as he looked around for any sign of the people they were looking for. "We won't find them by just standing here," said Fiona as the two started to walk through the crowded streets. It didn't really take to long though because Van and Fiona found them in a restaurant eating. "It is a good thing that they are inside of a restaurant this will make it easy because we can make it look like we are merely getting something to eat," said Van. "I am sure you are also happy because you can get something to eat for real," said Fiona giggling a little. "You got me there," said Van laughing a little at her response. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to go inside? I am hungry as well so we might as well grab a bite to eat," said Fiona as her stomach growled. "Sure thing," said Van as he opened the door for Fiona. "Thank you," said Fiona nicely. "No problem," said Van with a grin.  
  
"Hello can I take your order?" asked a waiter to Van and Fiona as they finished looking over the menus? "Yes I will take a steak and if possible could you put a papaya with it?" asked Van. "Yes sir," said the waiter as he took Van's menu. "You and your papayas," said Fiona with a slight giggle. "What will you be having?" the waiter asked Fiona. "I will just have a salad," said Fiona politely as she handed him her menu. "Ok then," said the waiter as he walked off. "Even if we are spying doesn't mean we can't eat," said Van with a smile. "It is hard to hear what they are saying," said Fiona as she strained her eyes to pick up on whatever it was that they were saying. "This is as close as we can get," said Van as he looked at their table, which was a few tables away and with all the talking of the other customers it made it very difficult to pick up on anything that they were saying. "Is there any easier way to hear them?" asked Fiona. "Well I have an idea," said Van as he brightened up a little. "What is it?" asked Fiona getting interested. Van then whispered something in her ear. "Do you get what you have to do Fiona?" asked Van. "I think so," said Fiona in an unsure voice. "Just make sure to make it look like an accident," said Van as he handed Fiona something. Fiona got up from the table to go to the restroom but when she past the table with the other group she pretended to trip and she slid a device onto the bottom of the table. "I am sorry," said Fiona when she got up. They pretty much just ignored her so she got back up and went to the restroom.  
  
"So how did it go Fiona?" asked Van when Fiona got back? "I did what you said I just hope that they didn't notice," said Fiona said Fiona nervously. "I don't think that they did because they haven't changed what they have been doing since you left," said Van as he took a quick look at the other tables. Van took out an earpiece and put it in his ear and also gave one to Fiona. "So what do you think of the base we destroyed," said one of them. "I hear that one of the soldiers of that base actually survived," said another and he sounded slightly amused. "Do you think we should go after her?" asked another more seriously. "It won't be easy to go after her because I hear that she is at the base that Van Flyheight is stationed at," said another not amused at all. "Curse him, it is because of him that we are forced to live like this," said one as he slammed his hand onto the table. "You are right John," said a man named Zack. "Why don't we see how great he actually is," said the third man named Peter. "Well if we are we will have to send our entire force there and not just a few of us," said a man named James. "Good idea. It is at a military base so he won't be the only one fighting in it," said Zack. "It is really the entire Guardian Force that we need to watch out for. Not the military," said Peter. "You are right they are the best fighters and if we can get rid of them and then destroy the rest of the military it will be easy pickings for us to take charge," said James with a laugh. "The real threat is that Blade liger how will we be able to take it down when it has taken down even the death saurer?" asked a frightened John "What, are you scared?" asked Peter. "Of course not. I am just saying that that is a power we should look out for," said John. "We will think about that later," said Peter. The group then got up and walked out of the restaurant. "We should follow them," said Van as they quickly finished up the food he ordered. Fiona did the same just as fast. Van left the money for the bill on the table and they ran after the men.  
  
They then followed the men to a small park where the men continued to chat about their plans. "Van I am starting to worry that they might spot us," said Fiona voicing her concerns. "Don't worry, and if they do I will protect you," said Van in a protective voice. "Thanks Van," said Fiona happily. "The thing is though, that if they do spot us I am afraid that they might hurt you," said Fiona as her worried came back. "Thanks for your concern but I will be fine,' said Van in a reassuring voice. Van couldn't help but like the concern that Fiona had for him at times. Fiona just stared at Van and Van looked into her eyes. At that time they started to move a little closer to each other. They got closer and closer until their lips were a mere few inched apart. Just as they were about to kiss Van suddenly realized that the guys they were following had disappeared. "No they're gone," said Van as they separated before they were able to kiss. "I am sorry Fiona that really shouldn't have almost happened. We shouldn't have let down our watch," said Van in an apologetic voice. Fiona was very disappointed that they didn't manage to complete the kiss. She merely said, "That is ok, Van." "We had better get back and tell them what we heard," said Van. "Alright," said a sad Fiona.  
  
After arriving back at the base Van immediately headed towards the control room where he planned to speak to Crougar. Walking in her immediately found him. "Sir I have some news," said Van with a salute. "What is it?" asked Crougar. "After listening in on their conversation we have learned that they might be planning on attacking this base at some point," said Van "So you are saying that they are actually considering attacking this base?" asked Crougar in disbelief? "Yes we heard them while they were talking and that is what they said," said Van. "Are you sure that you weren't seen?" asked Crougar hoping that he wasn't. "I am pretty sure about that," said Van. "Then we should probably start preparing," said Crougar.  
  
"You had better not have tried anything Fiona," said Rachael in a cruel voice. "I can do what I want you are not in charge of me," said Fiona. "You love Van don't you?" asked Rachael in a voice that made Fiona sick to her stomach. "Maybe," said Fiona a bit reluctantly. "What do you think that he wants? A person who can stand up for themselves like me, or someone that always needs to be saved every time that they are in trouble?" asked Rachael in a calm voice. Fiona didn't answer the question. All she did was stare at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Just as I thought. Now I said this once and I will say this again, I will have Van and you are merely in the way. So you had better stay out of my way. What makes you think that he even likes you anyways?" asked Rachael. "Van is my friend so I know he at least likes me like that," said Fiona trying to stand up for herself. "Whatever. It not like it matters what you think," said Rachael as she walked off. Fiona was alone after that until a voice from behind her said, "Don't listen to her Fiona," said Moonbay. She just so happened to be walking by and overheard the conversation. "Why would she say something like that?" asked Fiona in an angry voice. "She is probably jealous of the amount of time you spend with Van," said Moonbay saying the first thing that came to her mind. "But she is probably right Van would probably want someone who can stand up for himself. It proves it by what happened while we were in the town," said Fiona and she tried to walk off without hearing a reply from Moonbay. Moonbay managed to stop her though. "Hey Fiona did something happen between you and Van?" asked Moonbay staring at her friend with a look that said that she demanded an answer. This made Fiona stop and she answered, "We almost kissed but I don't think he really wanted it though," said Fiona sadly. "Why do you think that?" asked Moonbay nicely. "Van said that he was sorry and that it shouldn't have almost happened because after it almost happened the people we were following got away without us knowing it," said Fiona as she looked at the ground. "But he did almost kiss you, so that should at least mean something?" asked Moonbay sympathetically. "I doubt it, he has that girl Rachael with him and if she is with him he won't have to save her as much as he does for me," said Fiona. "But what if he does want you?" asked Moonbay trying to get Fiona to stop doubting everything. "I doubt Van would ever want someone like me," said Fiona as she walked away in tears in her eyes.  
  
Fiona was on the way to her room while trying to hold back some tears. She had managed to be able to stop them for a while but she was on the verge of once again starting to let the tears take action. She was very upset of the events that had happened throughout the entire day. She was so upset that she didn't even notice Van as she walked by in her daze. 'I wonder what is wrong with Fiona,' thought Van seeing the state that she was in. "Hey Fiona is something wrong? You seem very upset," said Van in as nice of a tone as he could. "It is nothing Van," said Fiona as she put on a fake smile. "Are you sure? I can help you know. All you have to do is ask me," said Van. "Yes everything is fine," said Fiona holding the fake smile on her face. "Hey Fiona there is something I need to tell you," said Van working up his bravery. "What is it?" asked Fiona not even looking at him. "You can at least look at me," said Van as he turned her to look him in the face. "There. That is much better," said Van with a smile. He decided to just say it. "I just wanted to tell you that," said Van but he was cut by Rachael. "Hey Van, are you ready to go?" asked Rachael interrupting the little moment. "Yeah, I guess," said Van in an unsure voice. 'Darn it,' was all that Van thought. Rachael came up to them and without Van knowing she was looking at Fiona nastily. "Come on I know this place we can go," said Rachael as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Fiona. "Ok," said Van upset that he couldn't say what he wanted to. "I will see you later Fiona," said Van as he left. 'probably wanted to tell me that he was going out with Rachael,' thought Fiona sadly. 


	3. love revealed

The next day came and the weather seemed to be matching the way that Fiona was feeling. That was because it was raining and raining pretty hard. Fiona just didn't give a care though, because she was standing outside in it letting it fall all over herself. Yet she didn't seem to want to even try top get out of it. 'The weather must be going against me as well,' thought Fiona as the rain soaked her hair and made it stick to the front of her face. She might have stayed out there even longer but Moonbay found her standing out in the rain. Without saying even a word she quickly came out and then dragged Fiona back into the base. "Fiona what the heck did you think that you were doing? You could have gotten seriously ill from doing that," said Moonbay very seriously to the completely soaked Fiona. "It doesn't matter. I don't really give a care about that," said Fiona sadly. "What is wrong with you? Have you thought of how the others would react? What about those who care for you?" asked Moonbay in a really bad temper. "Listen, I have an idea that might just make you feel better. I mean a lot better," said Moonbay smiling. "What is that?" asked Fiona quietly. "I think that you should tell Van how you feel it might help you feel better, and you shouldn't let what Rachael said to you get you down. She is just a spoiled brat that thinks that she should get everything that she wants. So she will say some things. You should just ignore them and try to get what you want," said Moonbay with a smile. "What if Van doesn't feel the same? What if he just thinks of me more as a burden to him then anything else?" asked Fiona sadly. "Trust me, he doesn't. Plus there is no way that you will know unless you try. Who knows, maybe things will turn out for the best and you can live a happy life," said Moonbay. "I guess you are right," said Fiona cheering up a little.  
  
"Van do you think that I can talk to you?" asked Fiona quietly. "Sure what is it and why are you soaking wet?" asked Van noticing how she was soaked from head to toe. "Were you out in the rain or did you take a shower with your clothes?" asked Van with a smirk at his small joke. "I -I was out in the rain. This has been on my mind a lot lately. I wanted to tell you something very important to me," said Fiona little nervously. "sure thing. I would be glad to listen. So what is it?" asked Van very intently. "I," said Fiona but she suddenly started to feel a little dizzy. 'Maybe Moonbay was right. I guess I shouldn't have been doing what I have been doing,' thought Fiona as she suddenly collapsed to her knees. "Fiona are you alright?" asked Van as he kneeled down before her and she passed out into his arms. "Fiona, Fiona," said Van very worried while he shook her very lightly in an attempt to wake her up. He put a hand on her forehead to see what was wrong. He pulled away very quickly. "Oh no. this isn't good. She is burning up. I have to go get her some help quickly," said Van. Using one arm he put it under her knees and then her put his other arm under her back and the he lifted her up. "Hang on Fiona," said Van as he rushed down the halls towards her room.  
  
Rushing into the room very quickly he set Fiona down on the bed very gently before he rushed towards her bathroom. He searched around the bathroom for a little looking for something. "Here it is," said Van as he pulled out a bowl. Quickly filling it with water he grabbed and towel and walked as fast as he could over to Fiona without spilling the water. He set it down on the table next to her bed. Taking the towel he wet it a bit and then placed it on Fiona's head. 'Hopefully that will help the fever a little,' thought Van, 'But what about her wet clothes. I don't think that she would be happy with me if I changed her clothes for her. she might think I was a pervert or something like that," said Van with a bit of a nervous laugh. Luckily for him at that moment he could here the distinct voice as she sang her song while walking down the halls. "Good Moonbay might be better off doing this," said Van as he quickly stood up and headed for the door. Opening it he saw the retreating form of Moonbay going down the hall. "Hey Moonbay," yelled Van. She quickly turned around and saw Van standing in the doorway to Fiona's room. A grin then appeared on her face. "What are you doing in Fiona's room?" asked Moonbay with a smirk. "Nothing like that. I need your help. Fiona has collapsed," said Van seriously. "I told her standing out there was stupid," muttered Moonbay. She quickly followed Van into the room to see Fiona motionless form on the bed. "You appear to have everything under control so what is it?" asked Moonbay turning to Van. Van suddenly blushed a little. "Well you see it would probably be a good idea to," said Van but he couldn't get the rest of it out as he blushed a deeper crimson. "A good idea to what?" asked Moonbay. "Get her out of her clothes," said Van before going redder even more if it was even possible. "You pervert," said Moonbay. "That is not what I mean. Why don't you look," said Van pointing to Fiona. Moonbay then noticed that she was still in her wet clothes. "Ah I see," said Moonbay thinking it funny how flustered Van was. She then pushed him out of the door. "Now you have to stay out here until I am finished," said Moonbay with a wink before she closed the door.  
  
Her eyes slowly started to fluttered open but immediately closed due to all the light that was suddenly shown in them. "Wh-What happened?" asked Fiona as she clutched her head because of a headache. "You passed out because you were sick. Are you feeling any better?" asked Van with concern in his eyes. "Yes, thank you. How long have I been sleeping?" asked Fiona as she slowly tried to sit up. Van then sat down at the edge of the bed. "you have been out for about a day," said Van with the concern still in his voice. "Everyone has been worried about you," said Van quietly. Suddenly out of nowhere Van embraced her in a tight hug. This surprised Fiona greatly. "I have been worried about you," said Van quietly. 'Is Van really doing this or am I going to end up waking up soon?' thought Fiona while being slightly confused, yet it didn't stop her from returning the embrace. Much to Fiona's disappointment Van pulled away and he looked at the ground. "Moonbay told me about what you did yesterday. I thought you had more sense than that," said Van quietly. "I am sorry. I realize that it was foolish but there were a lot of things that were going through my head," said Fiona quietly. "Just don't do it again. Please?" asked Van. "Ok," said Fiona looking at the floor.  
  
"So how is she doing Van?" asked Thomas as Van walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table that Thomas was currently sitting at before he even looked at Thomas. "She has woken up and she looks like she is doing better," said Van seriously. "Thank god," said Thomas. "What could have possessed her to do something like that though?" asked Van as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I don't really know," said Thomas. "It is because she is a loon. That is why," said Rachael as she too walked into the room. "Don't talk about Fiona like that," Van yelled at her. "Sorry," said Rachael not wanting to get on the bad side of Van. "I have to go speak to colonel Crougar," said Van as he stood up and walked out of the room. 'No one will talk about Fiona like that,' thought Van as he walked through the halls.  
  
"Colonel is there any sign of the enemy?" asked Van when he walked into the control room and saw Colonel Crougar standing in front of some monitors. "It has been quiet. It is too quiet if you ask me. They have to be up to something. That is the only reason I can think of as to why they haven't been doing anything lately," said Crougar never taking his eyes off of the monitors. "Have any other bases been attacked?" asked Van. "No ever since lieutenant Rachael's base was destroyed it has been quiet," said Crougar. "Ok then. I do wonder though why they aren't attacking us like they said they would in the restaurant," said Van. "Maybe they knew that you were there," said Crougar. "I don't think so. They aren't ones to follow rules so they would have attacked us even if the town wouldn't have permitted it," said Van. "Then there has to be some other reason. We don't know those reasons though," said Crougar. "I guess you are right. I have to go check up on Fiona," said Van with a salute before he left. "Give her my regards will you?" asked Crougar. "Of course I will," said Van walking out of the room.  
  
Van later in the day went to check up on Fiona. "How are you doing Fiona?" asked Van. "I am feeling much better, thank you," said Fiona with a smile. "That is good," said Van a little nervously. "Fiona what is it that you wanted to tell me before you passed out?" asked Van remembering that she wanted to talk to him. "Never mind. It wasn't too important," said Fiona. "Are you sure?" asked Van very curious as to what it was. "Yeah it's nothing," said Fiona with a smile. "Ok then. I won't go into it anymore," said Van still a bit nervously. "What's wrong Van?" asked Fiona noticing his nervousness. 'Now or never,' thought Van as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Hey Fiona, I have something for you," said Van as he showed a small gift. "Thank you Van," said Fiona very happy at his kind gesture. "It's nothing," said Van slightly embarrassed. After he left, Fiona opened the package and was amazed with what she saw.  
  
"Hey Fiona, do you think that it is wise for you to be walking around?" asked Moonbay. "I will be fine," said Fiona happily. "Why are you so happy, weren't you miserable just yesterday?" asked Moonbay noting her cheerfulness. "It is nothing," said Fiona. "Did something happen?" asked Moonbay suspecting something had happened between her and Van. "It's nothing. I just got a gift from Van, that is all," said Fiona. "Can I see?" asked Moonbay. "I guess so," said Fiona quietly. "Cool," said a very excited Moonbay. "So what did he get you?" asked Moonbay. Fiona pulled out this necklace she had around her neck. "Wow," said Moonbay in total awe at it's beauty. "How could he have possibly afforded something like?" asked Moonbay still in total awe. "I don't know," said Fiona. "I wish I had someone who could get me something like that," said Moonbay. "What about that one guy that you once were close to who was rich?" asked Fiona. "Who, McMahon?" asked Moonbay. "No I don't think so," said Moonbay. "But I must say that if Van gave you something like that it has to mean something," said Moonbay grinning at her friend. "He was probably being nice," said Fiona. "I doubt it," Moonbay said to herself.  
  
"Hey Fiona how do you like my present?" asked Van after he saw her walking around. "I love it but where could possibly have gotten the money for something like this? It is absolutely beautiful," said Fiona as she pulled the necklace out. "I already owned it because it belonged to my mother," said Van happily. "Then you really shouldn't be giving this to me," said Fiona as she tried to take it off. Van put his hands on hers in order to stop her. "It was meant to be given up Fiona," said Van kindly. "What do you mean?" asked Fiona. "It was given to me by mother before she died. She told me that I was supposed to give it to someone of my choice, and I chose you," said Van with a smile. "Then thank you very much Van," said Fiona as she wrapped Van up in a tight hug. Van happily returned it. "Hey Fiona I need to talk to you later and I will tell you something else about it," said Van. "Ok," said Fiona as she put the necklace back into her shirt. As Van was walking away, Fiona turned around and ran into Rachael. "What was that about? I thought I told you to leave him alone," said Rachael in her usual nasty tone. "I don't give a care," said Fiona with a smile on her face. "What was that?" asked Rachael through clenched teeth. "It is just as you heard, I don't care what you have to say anymore. I can do what I feel like without you telling me not to. The truth is that I love Van and there is nothing that you could possibly do about it," said Fiona. "Why you," said Rachael angrily as her hands clenched into fists. Fiona just walked off. "Way to go Fiona," said Moonbay who was listening in on the conversation. The two of them then walked away.  
  
"Darn it," yelled Rachael once she had stormed into her room. "Well I don't really have to worry because he has shown no signs that he really likes her more than a friend but I wonder what they were talking about," she thought to herself. "If only I had gotten there a little sooner I could have found out," said Rachael to herself again. "She said she loves him, but that just won't matter in the end. Van will be mine," she said with a slight laugh. "She will end up being all alone, because she spent all of her time trying to get something that was just too much for her to even think about trying to have. So she will end up all alone while I am living happily with Van in a cozy little house with many little children," she said as stars came to her eyes. "I can just imagine it. It will be the best when it happens. Besides she just doesn't stand a chance against me. I am so much better then her," said Rachael with a laugh. She then walked to the door and walked out of it to go and look for Van.  
  
"Hey Van I was wondering if you would like to do something with me tonight?" asked Rachael trying to be the nicest that she could possibly be. "I am sorry but I am busy tonight," replied Van looking away from his work on the blade liger to look at her. "Why? What are you doing tonight that you wouldn't want to be with me?" asked Rachael with a fake pout. Van was saved from answering this when Fiona called out to him. "Hey Van, can you give me a hand over here?" asked Fiona who was working on the blade liger's leg. "Sorry but we will have to talk some other time," said Van as he walked over to help Fiona. 'Blast it, at this rate it will take forever to get him to fall in love with me,' thought Rachael sending nasty glares at Fiona. 'What could he possibly want to do that doesn't involve me?" she asked herself.  
  
Nighttime came and all was quiet. Van came up to Fiona's door and gave it a light knock. "Come in," came Fiona's voice. "Hey there Fiona," said Van with a smile. "Hey Van," said Fiona. "About earlier," said Van reminding her that they had to talk. "Oh yeah. What is it you wanted to tell me Van?" asked Fiona. "Lets go for a walk," said Van holding out a hand for Fiona. "Ok," said Fiona taking his hand happily. They walked towards the door before Van stopped. "What up?" asked Fiona. "On second thought let's just stay here," said Van. "Fine with me. So what was it?" asked Fiona as her curiousness started to get the better of her. "That necklace I gave you was given to my mother by my father and to him by his mother," said Van. "So?" asked Fiona. "It has gone down in my family for generations," said Van. "Why do you keep stopping?" asked Fiona. "Fiona, there is something you need to know," said Van. "What?" asked Fiona not able to take the suspense anymore. "I-I-I love you Fiona," said Van glad that he finally got it out of him since he knew that it was only going to make it harder for him to say later on. Fiona was speechless with what she just heard. "The necklace is given to the males of the family if there is any and they give it to the person that they love," said Van. "If there is only a daughter it is given to them to give to their sons. It is like a tradition in my family," said Van with a smile. Finally Fiona was able to speak. "Van, I-I love you too," said Fiona happily. "I am glad to hear that," said Van as he took his hand and tilted Fiona's head up a little bit before he brought his lips down and caught her in a loving kiss.  
  
"Now where is Van," Rachael asked herself. "If I just show up maybe he will just go out with me like I wanted," she said to herself. "There is his room, so maybe he is in there," she said to herself. As she reached the door she heard voices. "I love you Fiona," is what she heard. "I love you too, Van," came a reply. Rachael couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No, this can't be," she said to herself very quietly. She noticed the door was cracked open a bit and she looked inside to see Van and Fiona on his bed kissing. "I can't believe it he loves her and not me. how is that even possible? I am better than her at everything. I am better looking, have a better personality, I can pilot a zoid better. So what is it that made him love her instead of me?" she asked herself. She sadly stepped away from the door and walked away the bangs from her hair covering her eyes so that no one would see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.. "So that is what he was planning on doing tonight. Blow me off and be with that witch," she said to herself sadly. She walked away as fast as she could not wanting to be there at the moment.  
  
"What is up with her," Moonbay asked Herself when she saw her? "I wonder," she said with a smirk on her face as she crept towards Van's room. She quietly looked inside and saw the two of them still kissing. "Way to go Fiona," she said to herself without letting them see her looking in. she did a little victory dance for her friend before settling down a little. 'I knew something like this would happen someday. I am very happy for them. There is no one that deserves this more then they do,' she thought. She closed the door the rest of the way so no one else could look in. "Took them long enough though. For a while I thought that it would never come out of them with all the distraction," she said looking in the direction that Rachael had walked off to. "At least everything turned out good in the end," she said as she too walked away. 


	4. heated passion

If looks could kill Fiona might have been six feet under by now. Those were the thoughts that were going through Fiona's head at what she was seeing. Rachael was sitting a few feet away and was glaring daggers at Fiona. Like if she stared long enough at her, Fiona would just drop dead. 'I can not believe that he picked her,' thought Rachael as her glares at Fiona intensified. 'I mean I am so much better than her in every way. So how is it that he wanted her? Wait a minute. Maybe he didn't want her. Maybe she forced herself upon him and I just saw it and jumped to conclusions. Yes, that has to be it. I was getting worked up over nothing,' Thought Rachael as a small smile worked its to her mouth. 'She thought that she could get away with it but I saw through her little plan. She must really have thought that I was that stupid if I believed what I saw. Well I much smarter than that, and much smarter than her if I was able to see through that little plan. Well I am much smarter than her as it is so it really doesn't matter either way,' thought Rachael. 'My question is how Van could actually fall for such a cheap trick like that? I'll bet that he is waiting for me right now to come and help him get his mind off that horrible event that happened to him yesterday,' thought Rachael dreamily. 'I had better go and see him,' she thought.  
  
"Why is she staring at me like that?" asked Fiona after noticing the death glares coming from Rachael. Moonbay nearly laughed when Fiona asked this question. "What?" asked Fiona wondering what was so funny at that moment. "Absolutely nothing. Ok, so maybe there was something that she might have seen," said Moonbay as she continued to laugh at her friend. "Why? What did she see?" asked Fiona not knowing what was going on. This made Moonbay just laugh even harder at her friend. "Oh come on. Don't tell me that you don't remember what happened last night between you and Van," said Moonbay knowing that she was going to have fun taunting her friend about this for a while. "You saw that?" yelled Fiona as a blush crossed her face. "Sure I did, and so did she. Next time you might want to close the door the rest of the way. People won't be looking in if it is closed," said Moonbay. Fiona blushed even more if it was possible. "By the way I love your impression of a tomato," said Moonbay with another laugh at her very red friend. Moonbay looked over and noticed that Rachael had gotten up from where she was sitting and walked out of the room with a smirk on her face. 'There is something seriously wrong with that girl if she was smiling after what she saw last night,' thought Moonbay after Rachael had walked out of the room.  
  
"Oh Van," said Rachael as sweetly as she could. Van was currently talking to Irvine and Thomas and when he heard his name he turned around and saw Rachael. "What?" asked Van. Thomas and Irvine then walked off not wanting to see how bad this was going to get for Rachael. "I am bored. Do you want to do something with me?" asked Rachael with a fake pout when she said she was bored. "Um. well," said Van not knowing how to say this. "I. can't," said Van knowing that she wouldn't be happy. "Why not? Don't you want to be around me at all?" asked Rachael with another fake pout. "I am kind of busy," said Van knowing that the excuse would get old fast. "You are always busy. All I want to do is spend a little time with you," said Rachael as she got a little closer to him. "I really do have plans for later on today like the last time you asked," said Van getting slightly nervous. 'Why isn't he accepting my offer? I mean he should be happy that it is a reason to get away from that horrible Fiona,' thought Rachael. "Listen. I have to go. I will see you later," said Van before walking off.  
  
Fiona sat in her room in front of a mirror. She was currently running a brush through her hair in an attempt to get some knots out of it. Van and her were going to be going out later in the day so she wanted to look good for it. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in," said Fiona thinking that it might be one of her friends. The door opened and in walked someone that she didn't expect, Ashley. "What is it?" asked Fiona noticing that she was just standing in the doorway with a scowl on her face. "What did you do to Van?" asked an angry Rachael. "What are you talking about?" asked a very confused Fiona. "What did you do to him? you had to have done something to him to make him act the way that he has been acting to me. You also had to do something to make him kiss you last night. I wanted to know what you did to him because I know that he wouldn't normally do something like that with someone like you when he can have someone like me," Rachael nearly yelled. "I didn't do anything to him. He just has feeling for me. Is that too hard for you to understand?" asked Fiona upset by the things that she was saying. "You had to have done it," yelled Rachael as she grabbed the collar of Fiona shirt. She then saw something that made her let go of Fiona and the stagger back a few feet. "Wh-where did you get that necklace?" asked Rachael in a very shocked voice. "Van gave it to me," said Fiona as she straightened out her shirt. "No, he couldn't have. You must have stolen it from him. that is the reason that you could have it," said a scared Rachael since she didn't want to admit the truth. "I did not steal it from Van. He gave it to me a few days ago," yelled Fiona very upset by her sudden accusation of stealing it from Van. "No. You had to have. There is no way that he can love someone like you," said a distraught Rachael. "Please get out of my room now," said Fiona. luckily Rachael didn't want to see anyone especially Fiona, and she left the room quickly.  
  
"Is something bothering you Fiona?" asked Van when he turned up at Fiona's room to pick her up for their date. "It's nothing," said Fiona. "Are you sure?" asked Van. "Yes. It is just that Rachael came to my room earlier today," said Fiona slightly annoyed by Rachael. Van merely rolled his eyes when he heard Rachael's name. "What did she say?" asked Van. "She claimed that I had to have done something to you to make you like me, and that there was no way that you could like me normally," said a saddened Fiona. "she is right. I don't like you. You know this. That the truth is that I love you," said Van happily. Fiona was really happy to hear this out of Van. "Thank you Van. That really makes me feel a lot better," said Fiona happily. "No problem," said Van as he bent down and gave Fiona a kiss. Fiona quickly got into the kiss and returned it with just as much love as Van was giving her. They broke it reluctantly because of a desperate need for air. Fiona smiled and hugged Van. "You have no idea how long I have dreamed about something like this with you," said Fiona happily. "Then I am sorry for not telling you a lot sooner," said Van with a smirk on his face. "It's ok. At least you did," said Fiona with a smile on her face. "So, are you ready to go?" asked Van wanting to get their date going. "I am always ready," said Fiona happily. "Then why don't we go," said Van taking her hand and leading her out of the door.  
  
"It is so beautiful out tonight. Isn't it Fiona?" asked Van as he looked out into the night sky. Fiona looked up and saw how nicely the sky looked with all of its stars under the light of the two moons. "Yes it is," said Fiona as a light breeze caught her and blew her hair all around. The way that she was with her hair blowing in the wind and the way the moon shined down on Fiona, Van noticed how much more beautiful she looked. A smile crossed his face as he thought that they were now together as a couple. It was one of the best thing that ever happened to him. "What is it Van?" asked Fiona when she noticed that Van was staring at her. Van blushed a little knowing that he was caught staring at her. Fiona didn't seem to notice it though. "It's nothing. I was just, well. I was just admiring how lovely you looked right now," said Van knowing that it was better to be truthful with Fiona. This time it was Fiona's turn to blush. "Th-thank you Van," said Fiona as she tried to hide the blush. Van only thought that it was kind of cute. "What's the matter Fiona?" asked Van with a smirk across his face. 'He must be enjoying this,' thought Fiona. "Oh nothing Van," said Fiona in an innocent voice. Van knew she had to be up to something. "Um Fiona. what's going on?" asked Van as she started to advance towards him. he knew that if he didn't stop that he would be pushed into a fountain that was right behind him. yet Fiona never stopped. She just kept advancing. 'So that is her plan,' thought Van. 'If I am going to go down then I will at least take her with me,' thought Van with a smirk. Fiona had cornered him to the side of the fountain and she reached out and gave him a light push. He started to fall back but he smirked and grabbed her arm and pulled them both down into the fountain getting the both of them extremely soaked. Van and Fiona surfaced and Van started to laugh his head off. "I can't believe you pulled me in," said an angry Fiona. "You were the one that pushed me in. all I did was take you with me," said a still laughing Van. He stood up and got out of it. "Are you coming? We should get back before we get sick. You especially since you were just sick," said Van as he extended a hand out to her. Fiona looked at it for a second before taking it and getting out of the fountain. The two started to walk away from the fountain before a hand found its way to Fiona's should and it wasn't Van's.  
  
"I wonder how things are going for them," said Moonbay. "I am sure that they are happy. Especially since they are finally able to be together," said Irvine. "I know. They have to be happy. It is the most obvious thing for them since we both know that they love each other more than anything in the world," said Moonbay dreamily. 'I wish I had someone like that,' thought Fiona as she snuck a peek at Irvine.  
  
"Hey there cutie," said a man as he held onto Fiona's shoulder as she struggled to get out of his grasp. It only too Van about a second to realize that the man was drunk. "Hey. Why don't me and you go somewhere," said the man. "No," said Fiona as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Hey let go of her," yelled Van. "Stay out of grown up matters kid," said the man as he easily knocked Van over. "You are coming with me," said the man as he dragged Fiona off. Fiona did the only thing that she could think of and bit the man's arm. The man hollered in pain and let go of Fiona's arm. She immediately ran over to Van and he put an arm around her. "You ok?" asked Van in a worried tone. "Yeah. I am fine," said Fiona as she latched herself around Van. "Hey give her back. I saw her first," said the drunken man. He went for Fiona but Fiona moved her out of the way. The man stopped and then pulled out a dagger. "Give her to me and I won't have to use this," said the man. "Never," said Van. The man charged at Van but due to Van's heavy drenched clothes it made it hard for him to move. The man managed to get Van but he only managed to but Van's arm. The man came around again and punched Van in the forehead. Van now had a gash on his forehead and a cut on his arm. Things were a bit dizzy for Van but he stood up. Van was now on the ground with the man hovering over him. "You had a chance to live but you refused to," said the man as he was about to bring the dagger down before something hit the back of his head. He then fell to the floor unconscious. "Are you ok Van?" asked Fiona as she dropped a big rock that she had in her hands. "Yes. Thank you," said Van as he stood up. "Lets go before we have anymore problems," said Van as he took Fiona's arm and led her away from the area.  
  
"Does that feel any better Van?" asked Fiona after she had finished putting a bandage over his cut arm. "Yes. It feels much better," said Van with a smile. "Thank you for helping me," said Fiona. "It is no problem," said Van. "You should go get changed Fiona," said Van remembering that they were still in their wet clothes. Fiona responded by merely sitting down right by him in the couch that Van had in his room. "I want to stay right here for now," said Fiona. "Fine then," said Van as he got up and walked towards his drawers. Quickly going through it he pulled out a large shirt and a pair of shorts. "Then at least put these on. It is better than nothing," said Van holding out the clothes, which Fiona took. She went into the bathroom to change while Van quickly changed into something else out in the room. He sat on the couch and waited for Fiona to come. About a minute later Fiona came out and went to sit down next to Van. "That better?" asked Van. Fiona just nodded her head. Fiona was feeling a bit cold and Van noticed this when she shivered. He quickly went to grab a blanket and came back. "Here put this around you," said Van handing Fiona the blanket. "Thank you," said Fiona as she took it. She quickly put it around herself. Van took a seat and Fiona also put it around him. "You need to keep warm too," said Fiona at Van's questioning face. Van smiled at Fiona's kindness. It was quiet after that until Fiona spoke up a few minutes later. "I was scared Van," said Fiona quietly. "When I am around you shouldn't have to be afraid of drunks like them," said Van kindly. "No, not that. I was scared when he pulled out that dagger. I was afraid that he might seriously hurt you or kill you with it," said Fiona as she rested her head on Van's shoulder. Van was really touched by her concern for him. "Hearing that means a lot for me," said Van with a smile as he took Fiona's hand in his. He brought it up to his face and laid a kiss on it. Fiona buried her head in Van's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you. I don't know what I would do without you," said Fiona. Van put his finger under Fiona's chin and lifted it up so that she looked him right in the eye. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and this time Fiona took a hold of his hand. She held it up to her face. "Kiss me Van," said Fiona as she put his arm around her waist. "Of course," was all Van said before he was brought down into a very heated kiss, a kiss that meant everything to both of them. The next thing Van knew both him and Fiona were laying down on the couch still caught in that heated kiss. 


	5. death

"Alright everybody. We are going to make our attack tomorrow and we need to prepare," said a man named Drake who's was the leader of the group. "What we need to look out for is the blade liger mainly. It is piloted by none other then Van Flyheight as most of you know," said Drake looking over all of the men. There was a murmur going around the room at the mentioning of this. "If you follow my directions then you have nothing to worry about. The best was to take it out is to destroy its shields and then get rid of the blades. There is no doubt that until this is done some of you men aren't going to last long if you go up against it. For the shields we will use our gun snipers and have them destroy the shield generator on it then some of our air forces will take out the blades," said Drake with a smirk going across his face. "Once that is done all you need to do is watch out for his guns, but if we surround him it won't be possible for him to survive an attack," said Drake with his smirk growing bigger with each sentence. "After he is gone we will only have to look out for the other members of the guardian force who have zoids such as a lightning saix, and a dibison. Take out the guardian force first then the rest will most likely fall with ease. So prepare yourselves, this is our day for our revenge," yelled Drake earning him a loud round of applause and shouts.  
  
The next morning the peace was shattered by gunshots. "Everyone get to your zoids we are under attack," came a voice from over the intercom. It was so loud that it woke Van up from his sleep that he was enjoying more than anything with Fiona right by him. "Why now?" asked Van with an aggravated sigh as he got up and got changed to prepare for the battle. He looked to see that Fiona was still sleeping. A smile crossed his face just looking at Fiona. Another announcement came on and this time it woke Fiona up as well. "What is going on Van?" asked Fiona rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "They are finally making their move to destroy us. I had better go and stop them," said Van with a weak smile. Fiona was up and in his arms in a few mere seconds. "Van please be careful will you?" asked Fiona not wanting to let go of him afraid that he would suddenly disappear in front of her. "I will Fiona. I will make sure that I stay alive so I can come back to you," said Van as he kissed her. "Please do. I want you to come back to me," said Fiona still not letting go of Van. Van reluctantly let go of Fiona and took a step towards the door. "Like I said. I will make sure I live through this," said Van before walking out of the door. "Please be safe Van. I need you more than anything to remain safe," said Fiona to herself. Fiona quickly left the room as well and ran to her room. After quickly getting changed into some fresh clothes, Fiona ran out of the room again and down the halls to the control room.  
  
Van ran into the hanger quickly and ran to the blade liger. He quickly got into the blade liger and took the controls. All of a sudden things seemed to be unfocused for Van as he clutched a headache that was coming up. "Why now," said Van as he rubbed his head to relieve it of all of the pain. "What are you waiting for Van we have to go," said Thomas over a link. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Just give me a second," said Van still rubbing his head where he was hit last night. Things then became clear again and the headache lessened a lot. "Ok lets go," said Van with a determined face. The zoids came up to the entrance to the hanger and were astonished to see the amount of zoids that were there waiting for them. "Look at the number of zoids they got," said Irvine eyeing the numerous zoids. All of them were different types. Both republican and Imperial zoids. "This isn't going to be pretty," said Thomas knowing that there were more then any of them could have possibly thought there would be. "Then lets get to work and take these guys down. So we can get back soon," said Van as he rushed towards the zoids. "Right behind you," said Irvine with a smirk. The lightning saix took off after the blade liger. "Hey! Wait up," said Thomas rushing behind the two very fast zoids. "Figures that I would be left behind," muttered Thomas going at full speed just to get a little closer to the two but they were moving too fast and kept getting farther away. Thomas just shook his head with a frown on his face.  
  
"How are things going on the battlefield?" asked Crougar looking at a soldier that was controlling the screens to keep track of what was going on. "The enemies outnumber us at the moment, but they are being taken down little by little at a faster rate then our zoids are," said an officer. "Prepare to send more backup. We need to give them as much support as possible," said Crougar. "Yes sir," said the officer. Fiona then came running into the room. "What took you so long Fiona?" asked Moonbay looking at her friend. "I am sorry. There was something I had to do. Do you know how Van is doing out there?" asked Fiona desperate to know if Van was still alive. "Lieutenant Flyheight is currently engaged in battle with numerous zoid. He doesn't appear to have too much damage at the moment," said the soldier. Fiona let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this. "Something the matter Fiona?" asked Moonbay seeing the worry on Fiona's face. "I just have a bad feeling about this battle. That is all," said Fiona quietly. "Afraid that something is going to happen to Van?" asked Moonbay kindly. "Yes. Although he promised me her would be ok, I still can't help but worry," said Fiona quietly. "I am sure that he will be fine. So don't worry so much," said Moonbay trying to reassure Fiona at least a little bit. "I hope so," said Fiona quietly. Fiona then went back to watching the screen.  
  
"Do these guys ever stop coming?" asked Van destroying another zoid that came after him. "Just keep firing," said Irvine running through and knocking down numerous zoids in the process. "Easy for you to say they are mainly targeting me," yelled Van after another attempt to get him. "Then I am glad that I am not you," said Irvine jokingly. "Thanks. That make me feel a whole lot better," said Van sarcastically. "You're welcome," said Irvine although he knew what Van was talking about. Irvine then caught sight of something that startled him. "Hey Van look out there is a gunsniper aiming right at you," yelled Irvine to Van. Van looked up just as it fired its weapon. "Oh no," yelled Van as he tried to move out of the way. However this opened the wound in his arm again and he clutched his arm in pain. This is the distraction that the sniper needed to get another shot in that hit the blade liger and destroyed the shield. The blade liger fell to the ground hard after the loss of the shield. "Hey Van! Are you alright?" asked Irvine wondering why Van wasn't able to dodge the bullet. "I am fine," said Van still holding his arm as he got the blade liger to its feet. "We have to finish these guys off," said Van as he pushed the blade liger forward at full speed.  
  
Even without the shield Van was still fighting. 'I have to finish this so that I can get back to Fiona,' thought Van as he destroyed another zoid. Blood was coming down his arm, yet he ignored it and continued to keep going. He was going through one zoid after another while taking a lot of damage. "Look out," yelled Thomas when he noticed a zoid. It dropped a bomb on the blade liger and one of the blades went flying off. "No I lost one of my blades," said Van with worry all over his face. It was then that Zeke was thrown out of the blade liger. "Van you had better head back the blade liger might not be able to take much more, and you won't survive because you don't have Zeke to repair it if possible," said Irvine seeing what had happened. "I wish I could but they keep coming at me," yelled Van trying to get away from the multiple zoids. "I can't help because I have to many enemies on me right now," said Thomas as he threw around a few zoids. "Sorry Van," said Irvine as he shot down another zoid. Van then realized the position that he had gotten himself into. "They've surrounded me,' said Van in a worried tone. A number of zoids had gained up on the liger and formed a large circle around him. "I guess that this is it," said Van scared out of his mind. Van tried to escape but he couldn't due to the large amount of damage that he had taken. He looked to see if there was anyone to help. The zoids surrounded him. "No Van," yelled Irvine. "MEGALOMAX FIRE," yelled Thomas as the dibison let of its attack. The attack came down on all of the zoids surrounding Van. Van took that opportunity to escape. "Thanks Thomas," said Van as he ran towards the base for repairs. "No problem," said Thomas going back to destroying his zoids. About half way back Van suddenly had another dizzy spell. "Why is it doing this to me at all of the wrong times?" Van asked himself as he kept the blade liger going forward. "I have to get over this," said Van holding his head where he was wounded the day before. Trying hard to shake it off, Van managed to get it to go away. "Good said Van as he looked forward. What met him though was the sight of a missile heading right towards him. It was too close to dodge. "Oh no," said Van as the missile made contact with the canopy and exploded. It caused a chain reaction and the rest of the blade liger started to fall apart. An explosion took place and the remains of the blade liger fell over.  
  
The explosion of the blade liger caught that attention of Irvine and Thomas. "They looked over and saw what remained of the blade liger lying on the ground. "Oh my god," said Thomas in utter shock. "I can't believe that that happened," said Irvine in the exact same tone. "Van, Van come in," yelled Thomas hoping to get a transmission in return. Nothing came. "Answer us damn it," yelled Irvine also hoping to get something. All that came back to both of them was a lot of static. "It can't be," said Irvine quietly from the shock of it.  
  
Fiona just stood in utter terror with what she saw. "No. Van! It can't be. It can't be, Van, Van?" said Fiona in utter shock. "NOOOOOOOOOO," she screamed and collapsed to the floor and started to cry. Moonbay did the best that she could to comfort her but Fiona was going frantic and didn't want her help. "This can't be happening," she screamed. "Fiona please calm down," said Moonbay trying to give her at least a little support. However it failed because she felt like doing the exact same thing. "He promised," said Fiona with tears running down her face. Fiona suddenly got up and ran out of the room. "Fiona, wait," said Moonbay as she ran after her friend.  
  
"Sir I don't think that we can take much more," said an enemy warrior. "The commander has been captured unfortunately," said another warrior. "Why did he insist on fighting with us?" asked the warrior. "It is just the way he is," said the other warrior. "We must retreat almost all of our forces have been destroyed," said another officer but his link went blank because his zoid was destroyed. "How could such a brilliant plan have gone so wrong," said an officer sadly. "Signal the troops to pull out," he said quietly. "Yes sir," said another soldier with a bow before leaving.  
  
"They are retreating," said Thomas slightly startled. "Lets get back," said Irvine sadly. As soon as they got back the first thing they saw was Fiona screaming out Vans name and how much she was crying. "I loved him so much," screamed Fiona with tears falling from her eyes. "I know you did Fiona," said Moonbay not trying to do anything and to just let Fiona get it out of her system. "Why did this have to happen," screamed Fiona as the tears came down even harder then before. "I don't know Fiona I don't know," said Moonbay quietly. Fiona got to her feat while still crying her eyes out and walked away. "Fiona where are you going?" asked Moonbay as she watched her friend walk away. "I am leaving I can't take any more of this," said Fiona sadly as she broke out in a run right past Thomas and Irvine. "Fiona, wait," said Thomas hoping to stop her. "We should just let her go. She deserves some time alone and she might come back when she is feeling better. Until that time we have to just let her do what she wants and hope that she will come back," said Moonbay with her eyes downcast towards the floor. Zeke had managed to recover enough to get up followed after Fiona was equally as depressed as Fiona was. The two just walked away with Moonbay Thomas and Irvine watching them until they faded from view. 'I hope that Fiona is going to be ok with this,' thought Moonbay sadly wanting nothing more then to start crying like her friend was just a minute ago. 


	6. years later

5 Years later  
  
"Will you hurry up Irvine?" yelled Moonbay from the gustav where both her and Thomas were waiting as patiently as they could for Irvine to finally come.. "Hold your horses Moonbay," Irvine yelled right back to her. "I haven't got all day. we are on a tight schedule you know," said Moonbay. "I'm coming," said Irvine. "We have to get to that town before nightfall," said Moonbay angrily. "I am coming so will you please shut up and have a little patience for once?" asked Irvine just as angrily because of how little patience Moonbay had. "With all the fighting done I would like to have a nice vacation sometime this century," said Moonbay through gritted teeth. "Too bad Fiona isn't with us I haven't seen her for five years ever since Van died. I feel sorry for her losing the one she loved so shortly after they told each other that they loved each other," said Moonbay sadly just thinking about the last time that she had even seen her friend. It was also the last time anyone saw Van since he died. Moonbay remained quiet after that because she didn't want to think about any of it anymore. "I am ready Moonbay," said Irvine as he walked up. "Good," said Moonbay with a smile trying to hide how she was feeling when she thought about Fiona and Van. "Is there something wrong?" asked Irvine seeing a slight bit of sadness through the smile. "It's nothing I was just thinking," said Moonbay losing the smile. "At least we can finally get a break after all these years of fighting and losing friends it is over," said Irvine taking a guess what she was talking about. "I guess," was all that Moonbay decided to say. "I know that you miss Van and Fiona. I do too, but we have to face it that Van is gone and Fiona probably isn't going to come back," said Irvine trying to be at least a little sympathetic towards Moonbay. "I know. It is just that it hurts to think about the two of them," said Moonbay sadly. Irvine didn't say anything after that. Thomas then decided to change the subject. "So where are we going exactly?" asked Thomas looking at Moonbay. "I just wanted to travel for a while like I used to before all this happened," said Moonbay as she quietly as she walked towards the gustav. "Sounds good to me," said Irvine following right behind her and Thomas right behind him..  
  
"I am Moonbay, transporter of the wasteland," sang Moonbay in a happy tone since it had been about a days worth of traveling and it helped her to forget her problems for the time being.. "Moonbay you have been singing that since we left do you think you can at least sing something else?" asked Thomas rubbing his head to try and get rid of the headache that was forming. "Let me think about that, NO," said Moonbay who started singing again. "Great," muttered Irvine as he too felt a headache coming on. "So how much farther is this place?" asked Thomas hoping that it wouldn't be much longer before they reached their first destination before they end up killing Moonbay in order to get her to stop singing. "Without any distraction we can be at our first stop within the next two hours," said Moonbay with a bright smile on her face. "Or we don't get lost," said Irvine with a smirk growing on his face at the annoyed look that was forming on Moonbay's face. "Hey! We are not going to get lost," said Moonbay trying to control her anger before she decided to hurt him for that comment. "Knowing our luck, we are going to get lost," said Irvine smirking yet again at the look Moonbay was giving him. "Don't worry. I have an excellent sense of direction. We are not going to get lost," said Moonbay happily as she drove the gustav over the desert sands.  
  
"I can't believe we are lost," said Moonbay in a disheartened voice. "I thought you said we weren't going to get lost," said Irvin in a mocking tone, which made Moonbay fume quite a bit. "Shut up Irvine!" yelled Moonbay right into his ear, which made him shrink back in slight fear. "There is a town nearby, we can go there and find out where we are," said Thomas noticing the view of a small town that appeared on the horizon. Moonbay and Irvine looked and noticed it as well. "Good idea, and this time we won't follow the direction Moonbay gives us," said Irvine with a smirk on his face. "you had better watch it," growled Moonbay in annoyance at how Irvine was acting. "If you don't mind I would at least like to get to this place and get something to eat and maybe a place to sleep," said Thomas hoping to stop an aggressive argument from starting between the two of them. "Fine," said Moonbay grunting a little bit as she turned her sights forward and went in the direction that the town was in.  
  
The town appeared to be much smaller then either of them thought it would be, but it still had a fairly good amount of people as they all went their own ways to get their jobs done. Moonbay and the others walked right through the center of everyone looking for a place where they could ask for directions. They saw a elderly man selling some stuff and figured that he would be of some help. "Can I help you?" asked a man as the gang approached him. "Yeah. My friend got us lost and we were hoping that maybe you can help us," asked Thomas pointing towards an annoyed Moonbay. The elderly man chuckled a little bit at this. "If you have a map I will show you," said the man stopping his chuckling and now he had a smile on his face. "This place is small so you won't find it on a map," said the man, "But I can show you where it is," he said. "Thanks," said Irvine with a friendly smile on his face. "You are right here," said the man as he pointed to a small area on the map. "Good that mean that we aren't too far off course," said Moonbay a little happily. "We wouldn't be off course if you hadn't decided to take that stupid detour," said Irvine to Moonbay. "Do you want me to hurt you?" asked Moonbay with a really low growl in her voice. Irvine wasn't listening. It was then that he saw something. "What the," yelled Irvine rubbing his eyes slightly thinking that he might have been seeing things. "What is it?" asked Thomas noticing what Irvine had just said and done. "I could have sworn I just saw Zeke," said Irvine still rubbing his eyes to make sure that it was just an illusion. "Do you think that maybe Fiona is here?" asked Thomas with a little hope in his voice. "I don't know," said Irvine with a shrug of his shoulders. "There is a Fiona in this town, so it is possible," said the man that helped them out. All three of them looked directly at the old man. "Can you tell us where?" asked Moonbay shaking the man. "Sure it is just down there," said the man as he pointed in one direction. "Thank you," said Moonbay as she stopped shaking him and then she ran off in that direction. "No problem. I am always glad to help people," said the man with a smile as he watched the three of them run out of view in the direction that he had pointed them in. 'Please let it be Fiona, please let it be Fiona,' Moonbay begged in her mind hoping that it would be her best friend that was there and not just someone that they didn't know. Irvine and Thomas were also hoping for the exact same thing as Moonbay. To let it be their friend.  
  
"These seem like cozy little houses," said Thomas looking around at all of the small houses that they were passing by hoping to see any sign of their friend. "We should have been more specific to the location," said Moonbay with a sigh at looking at the amount of houses that were around this small town. "Hey look it's Zeke," said Irvine as he pointed to the organoid. "Either that or a remarkable look alike," said Thomas rubbing his eyes like Irvine had done the last time that he thought he saw him. "Lets go. Let's go. Let's go," said a cheerful Moonbay as she took off in a sprint in the direction that they saw the organoid go. Irvine and Thomas sighed once they knew that they were going to have to chase after Moonbay again. "For all that it is worth. That had better be Zeke. It will be good to finally see Fiona again," said Thomas running alongside Irvine. "I know what you mean, but not in the same way you do," said Irvine in a sigh because Thomas was happy to see her again and have more of a chance this time. 'He is too much of a dreamer. He never really could face the reality that Fiona was in love with Van,' thought Irvine as they ran and eventually caught up with Moonbay.  
  
After a moment or two of looking they saw the Zeke look-alike walk into a house. "There he is," said Irvine as the three walked towards the house. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. "It's open," came the voice they recognized as Fiona's. "It is her," said Thomas in a really happy voice. "Zeke kind of gave it away," said Moonbay into his ear with a smirk on her face. They walked in and the first thing they noticed was Fiona but she didn't see them since her back was turned at that moment trying to put something in place most likely knocked around by Zeke. "Yes, can I help," said Fiona as she turned around but was surprised to see them. "You," she finished in shock. She gave gasp before saying, "M-Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas" said a shocked Fiona. if there was one thing that she wasn't expecting to happen it was to see them there. "Hey there Fiona," said Moonbay with a smile on her face. "Hey," said Irvine with an identical smile. "Miss Fiona it is so good to see you," said Thomas smiling even brighter then the other two. "Yeah," said Fiona quietly looking down at the floor. "Why haven't you come to see us in the past few years?" asked Moonbay deciding to start up a conversation. "I've been busy, and I just couldn't go back there. it would just bring back bad memories," said Fiona sadly not taking her eyes off the floor. "I understand Fiona," said Moonbay sympathetically.  
  
It was quiet for a while until Zeke came into the room as well. "Hey Zeke. How are you doing," said Irvine patting Zeke on the nose one he had walked up to them but Thomas noticed something else thought that no one seemed to even see. 'She said she was busy but she doesn't seem all that busy,' thought Moonbay curiously. Before Moonbay was able to ask Thomas spoke. "Hey Fiona, since when do you baby sit?" asked Thomas with great curiosity in his voice. "What are you talking about Thomas?" asked Moonbay not knowing why he had said what he said. "I am asking Fiona when she started to baby sit," replied Thomas in reply to Moonbay's question. "I am not baby sitting," said Fiona quietly although she knew what he was going on about while he was saying all that he was saying.. "Then what's with the kid?" asked Thomas pointing behind Zeke. It was then that Moonbay and Irvine noticed a kid with shoulder length blonde hair, hiding behind Zeke's leg shyly. "It's ok," said Fiona to the little girl in a very gentle voice. The little girl came out. The girl ran into Fiona's arm and Fiona picked her up. "This is my daughter," said Fiona quietly with a small smile on her face. "WHAT," they all yelled in unison.  
  
"I am not even going to ask," said Moonbay as she sat down in a chair. "Who's the father?" asked Thomas making every groan since they all knew the answer. "That what I wasn't going to ask because it is obvious," said Moonbay in a mocking voice. "What do you mean?" asked Thomas curiously. "Think about it will you," said Moonbay rather annoyed. "Think about what?" asked Thomas. 'And he think that he is so smart,' thought Moonbay with a sigh. "By the way the child looks I'd say she is about four years old. Correct?" asked Moonbay looking at Fiona. Fiona just nodded her head. "Unless Fiona went and slept with the first person she met which I bet my life she didn't that could only leave one person," said Moonbay slightly annoyed. "Van," said Irvine finishing her sentence. "Is this true miss Fiona?" asked Thomas in a hurt voice knowing now that that went on between the two of them. "Yes it is," said Fiona sadly. "Think you moved a little fast. Considering you two just confessed your feelings a few days before he died," said Moonbay but she then realized her mistake. Fiona then started to cry. "Mommy, are you ok?" asked the girl as she walked into the room and saw her mother crying. "I am fine sweetie," said Fiona trying to put on a happy small but it came out rather weak. "What's her name?" asked Irvine indicating the little girl. "It's Sakura," said Fiona with a smile as she looked at her daughter. "That's a nice name," said Moonbay. "Mommy I am going to play with Zeke," said Sakura with a begging smile. "Ok," said Fiona nicely as Sakura ran after Zeke. Sakura then rushed out the door with Zeke right behind her. "She is a cute kid. I feel bad for her though because she had to grow up without a father," said Moonbay with sympathy in her voice. "It has been hard these past few years for me," said Fiona sadly just remembering all that she had gone through. "Everyday that I see her she reminds me of Van and it makes it hard for me to move on with my life," said Fiona who was on the verge of tears. "You loved him a lot that is why it is hard," said Moonbay with the sympathy still in her voice. "I know but it also hurts me because she won't grow up with her father," said Fiona still sadly. "She has lived without him so far but sooner or later she will want to know," said Fiona looking out the door where Zeke and Sakura were playing. "It is ok Fiona," said Moonbay who was trying to comfort her.  
  
"Go faster Zeke," said a thrilled Sakura who was on Zeke's back while he was running. Zeke growled happily in reply and went a little bit faster but not too fast for Sakura. "Yay this is fun," said Sakura said happily. They then noticed some foods stands ahead and Sakura slid off but Zeke was unable to stop and ended running into them. While the owner of the food stand was yelling at Zeke for doing what he did, Sakura walked off. She walked along for a while until she took a wrong turn and ended up in a dark alley. 'Maybe I should head back,' she thought while being a little scared about being in that place. She was about to turn around when she saw a man collapsed on the ground. She was too kind, young and way too naive that she didn't know better so she went to help him. "Are you ok mister?" asked Sakura in a slightly nervous voice. The man suddenly got up off the ground very quickly and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Hey little girl where's your mommy?" asked the man with a wicked grin. Sakura got scared and tried to run away but the man's grip around her arm prevented her from doing so. "Let go of me," she yelled struggling but the man was too strong and much older. "Tell me does your mommy love you?" asked the man with a wicked grin coming up with a plan. "Yes she does," yelled Sakura. "Then I bet she would do anything for you," said the man with the grin. "Help me," she screamed at the top of her lungs. The man then covered her mouth. "You had better shut up if you know what is good for you," he said in a dangerously low tone in his voice. She started to get really scared. 'Help me someone,' she thought with a tear in her eye. Before she knew it though the man had let go and was lying unconscious on the floor. "What. happened," she asked herself looking at his fallen form. She then noticed the other person. "You had better go," said the man in an emotionless tone. "You sick man hurting defenseless kids," said the man kicking the man while he was down. "I will help you get out safely," said the man turning too look at Sakura. Sakura didn't know why but there was something comforting about him. She was still scared though. H looked down on her with dark eyes. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," said the man nicely with a small smile. He then started to walk out. "What is your name," Sakura asked running after him. "I wish I knew," he said quietly.  
  
"This is a nice place you live in Fiona," said Thomas as Fiona showed them around. "This place has had nothing to do with war for so long that I felt that it would be a nice place to live after I left," said Fiona quietly as she walked ahead of them. "What going on up there?" asked Moonbay noticing a little bit of a commotion. She then noticed that a woman was yelling at Zeke. "Wait a minute. Where is Sakura?" asked Fiona a bit frantically. "She can't be far if Zeke is right here," said Moonbay looking around fats trying to find the young girl. Someone familiar caught her eye but she shook it off. 'That is impossible,' Moonbay told herself mentally. Fiona then ran up to Zeke. "Where is she Zeke?" asked Fiona in a desperate tone. Zeke immediately got up and started to look for Sakura. "Mommy," came a yell. Fiona looked to her right and saw her daughter running towards her. "Where were you?" asked Fiona as she hugged her daughter. "I got lost and this man tried to hurt me but this other man helped me," she said while she was crying on her mom's shoulder. "Then I should thank this person for helping you," said Fiona in a voice that told that she was glad to see her daughter was all right. "Where is he?" asked Fiona looking over the place. "He is over." she looked but he wasn't there. "Where is he," she asked herself. "I will thank him some other time then. What were you doing by yourself? You had me worried to death," said Fiona holding her daughter tighter. "Sorry," said Sakura in a sad tone. "Don't do it again, alright?" asked Fiona in a begging voice. Sakura nodded her head. "Motherhood seems to suit you Fiona," said Moonbay seeing how happy she was to be with her daughter. "She is all that I have left of him. I don't want anything to happen to her," said Fiona in a sad tone. "I understand," said Moonbay with a look of sympathy on her face. "Lets go home," said Fiona trying to change the subject. "I wonder what happened," said Moonbay as they walked down the streets towards Fiona home. "She probably snuck away when Zeke crashed into that food stand," said Irvine as if it was common knowledge. "At least she is safe," said Fiona tightening her hold on her daughter. "Who was the man that saved her though?" asked Thomas. "I wish I knew," said Fiona. "We should just be thankful that he was there to help her when he was,' continued Fiona looking at her daughter. "I guess that you are right," said Moonbay with a smile.  
  
"Who was that girl and why did I save her," the man asked himself as he paced back and forth through an alleyway. "Then again I can't even remember anything about my past. I wish I could remember, I could then get some answers to my questions," the man said. "Why is it that I can't remember anything. I can't remember my name, age, or any of those things," he said as he put a hand behind his neck to rub it. "Her mother though. when I saw her I don't know why but I just felt like I needed to get out of there. I don't know how but she seems awfully familiar," he said. "It is like I know her from somewhere. I wonder if I have met her before. That has to be it. It is the only reason that I can think of," said the man as he stopped his pacing and sat down. 


	7. he's alive

Later that day Fiona and her daughter went to get some food. "Mommy I am going to play with Zeke but I promise I will stay in his sight," said Sakura. "Ok but please be careful I don't want you getting hurt," said Fiona. "Come on Zeke," said Sakura. Zeke followed after her. It was then that she saw the man that saved her. "Zeke can you please wait right here," she asked nicely. Zeke growled his disapproval. "Don't worry you will see where I will be," said Sakura. Zeke reluctantly agreed and Sakura walked over to the man. "Hi," said Sakura. "Thanks for saving me," she said. "No problem," he said. "What is your name," asked Sakura? "I don't know," he said. "Why are you all by yourself," she asked? "I have no one to go to," he said. "What about your parents," she asked? "I don't know who they are," said the man. "In a way I know how you feel because I don't know who my dad is, but you have it worse because you don't know either of them," said Sakura. "Why are you talking to me like that, aren't you afraid I might hurt you," asked the man. "I don't know why but I feel safe with you," said Sakura. "Really," said the man? "I have an idea why don't I be your friend so that way you won't be by yourself," asked Sakura? "Thanks, I guess," said the man. "You seem pretty wise for someone your age," said the man. "Thank you," said Sakura. "Hey why don't you come meet my mommy, I am sure she would like you," said Sakura. "I don't know," said the man. "Please," she asked. "Ok," said the man reluctantly.  
  
Zeke was starting to get a bit impatient and didn't want to wait much longer. "Come one Zeke," he heard Sakura call him. He looked up from his resting place on the ground and looked up to see Sakura walking towards him with another person behind her. It took him a while to register what he was seeing but he rushed over to the man and started to nuzzle him. "Zeke! Stop it," yelled Sakura. Zeke then stopped. "Sorry about him he has never acted this way before," she said. "It's ok," he said. "What is wrong with you Zeke," she whispered to Zeke. Zeke growled never taking his eyes off the man.  
  
"Can you wait here," asked Sakura as they approached Fiona? "Ok," said the man. Sakura ran ahead and went to Fiona's side. "Mommy I want you to meet someone," said Sakura innocently. "Who," asked Fiona? "It was the man that saved my life," said Sakura. "Where is he," asked Fiona? "Follow me," said Sakura. Fiona followed after her. "So where is he," asked Fiona? "Close your eyes," said Sakura. "Why," asked Fiona? "Please," asked Sakura? "Fine," said Fiona. Sakura took her hand and lead her to him. "Ok mom open your eyes," said Sakura. Fiona opened her eyes and saw the man. The first thing she did was dropped her bag of food then she spoke. "How can this be," she said before she passed out. "Is she ok," asked the man? "Please help her," said Sakura. "Where is your place I will carry her there but then I will leave," he said.  
  
"Tell me have you tracked down the experiment yet," asked a man. "Yes sir we have and it has led us to a small town," said a scientist. "The experiment isn't done and needs to be completed," said the man. "General are you going to send troops to get him," asked the scientist. "Yes, then we can come back after all those losses with forces that are stronger than ever," said the general.  
  
Fiona finally woke up and sat up really quickly. "Mommy are you ok," asked Sakura? "How can it be," Fiona asked? "What," asked Sakura? "Sweetie when Zeke saw the man did he start acting weird," asked Fiona? "Yes he did," said Sakura. "I don't believe it," said Fiona with a large smile. "Mommy what's wring," asked Sakura? "Nothing," said Fiona. 'Could it have been Van,' Fiona asked Herself?  
  
(Ring, Ring) the phone in Moonbay's room was ringing while Moonbay was sleeping. "We just got back and someone already wants me," said Moonbay. "Hello," Moonbay asked sleepily? "Moonbay you need to get down here quickly," came Fiona's voice. "What's up? You sound excited about something," said Moonbay. "I will tell you when you get down here," said Fiona. And she hung up the phone. "What was that about," Moonbay asked herself?  
  
Moonbay waited till the next morning till she started to head back to the village. "Where are you going, Moonbay," asked Irvine? 'Fiona called me last night. She said there was something important she needed to tell me," said Moonbay. "Why didn't she just tell you on the phone," asked Irvine? "I don't know but she sounded really excited about it," said Moonbay. "How excited," asked Irvine? "Really excited, You would think that Van came back," said Moonbay. The both laughed at the thought of this. "Tell me when you get back," said Irvine as he walked off.  
  
"Now which way was it," Moonbay asked herself as she was looking at the map. "Lets see this is where I am at," she said as she pointed at a map. "Now where did the man say that village was, oh yeah it was right here," said Moonbay. "So I just go north," said Moonbay, as the gustav kept moving in the direction it was going in.  
  
"Now the village should be right over this hill," said Moonbay as the gustav approached the village. What she saw frightened her. "What happened," she said as she saw the burning remains of the village. "Oh no," said Moonbay. She quickly moved the gustav into the village. "Fiona, Fiona where are you," she yelled. "This can't have happened," said Moonbay. "Who could do something like this, destroy an entire town and its inhabitants," said Moonbay with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Moonbay what is it that Fiona wanted," asked Irvine when Moonbay got back to the base. "I couldn't talk to her," said Moonbay. "Why," asked Irvine? "The entire town was destroyed," said Moonbay. "WHAT," yelled Irvine? Moonbay couldn't hold it anymore and broke out tears. "Fiona is gone, and so is the rest of the town," said Moonbay. "You had better tell someone they might be able to do something," said Irvine.  
  
"We already knew about it," said Crougar. "The rebels sent us a message and told us about it," he said. "But didn't we beat them," asked Moonbay? "We must have merely stalled them," said Crougar. "We recently sent a scout to look over the area for any survivors but the rebels said that they made sure there was none," said Crougar. "How heartless does a person have to be to do that," asked Thomas? "We have to do something," said Moonbay. "We have done everything we could right now," said Crougar.  
  
"I still don't believe it Fiona is gone," said Moonbay. "I know what you mean," said Irvine. "What is it that Fiona wanted to tell me, I have been thinking about that a lot too. Since she seemed like she was still miserable when we were there but she called me and she seemed happy," said Moonbay. Just then Thomas ran by. "Where are you going in a hurry," asked Irvine? "There has been an unidentified object heading towards this base. I have been sent to check it out," said Thomas.  
  
"Now where did the location say it was? I think they said it was about ten miles out," said Thomas. "I think I see it. It doesn't look big enough to be a zoid so what could it be," asked Thomas? He took a closer look at the object. "Wait a minute that's Fiona, Zeke, and her daughter," said Thomas as the dibison headed towards them. "Miss Fiona," said Thomas. "Is that you Thomas," said Fiona before she passed out. Thomas looked at her and noticed that she had a lot of bruises all over her body. He picked her up and looked at Zeke who was carrying Sakura on his back and she was sleeping. "Lets get them back Zeke," said Thomas.  
  
"Hey Thomas did you see what it was," asked Irvine as Thomas came in? Thomas didn't answer. Instead he said, "Someone get a doctor," he yelled. "What's going on," asked Moonbay? Thomas jumped out of the dibison carrying Fiona. "Fiona," yelled Moonbay as she ran up to them. "Where Zeke and Sakura," asked Irvine. At that moment Zeke came running into the base with Sakura still on his back. "They need to get some help, especially Miss Fiona," said Thomas.  
  
"Huh? Where am I," asked Sakura. "Good I see you have woken up," said a doctor. "Where am I and where is my mommy," asked Sakura? "You are at a military base right now. Your mom is here too. She is hurt a bit but she will be alright," said the doctor. "Where is she," asked Sakura? "Follow me and I will take you to her," said the doctor. The doctor took her to her Fiona. "Mommy," said Sakura as she ran to her mom. "Hey sweetie," said Fiona. "How are you feeling," asked Fiona? "I am fine," Sakura said. "That is good," said Fiona. "Hey you two," said Moonbay as she walked into the room. "Hey Moonbay," said Fiona. "Hello," said Sakura. "Listen sweetie I need to talk to Moonbay can you please play with Zeke," asked Fiona? "Ok," said Sakura. "If you ask nicely I think Irvine and Thomas might play with you," said Moonbay. "Ok," said Sakura. She then walked out with Zeke who had come in with Moonbay. "Are you ok, Fiona," asked Moonbay. "Listen I saw something that you aren't going to believe," said Fiona. "What is it," asked Moonbay. "I called you and wanted you to come to that town for a reason. I saw something that not even I could believe," said Fiona. "What did you see," asked Moonbay. "You may think I am a little crazy but I saw Van," said Fiona. "But Van is dead," said Moonbay. "That is what I thought. You know that man that saved Sakura," asked Fiona? "Yeah," said Moonbay. "Well she took me to meet him and I saw Van," said Fiona. "How do you know it was him," asked Moonbay? "I thought I might have imagined it at first, but Sakura said that Zeke acted strangely when he saw him," said Fiona. "Zeke thought it was him too so that might mean that he is Van," said Moonbay. "Maybe,' said Fiona. "That would mean that Van is alive but why hasn't he tried to contact any of us," asked Moonbay. "I don't know but maybe Sakura can help," said Fiona. "I have a question," said Fiona. "What is it," asked Moonbay? "What ever happened to Rachael," asked Fiona? "She was transferred to another base about two years ago but I don't mind because I never really liked her," said Moonbay. "Good to know," said Fiona with a slight laugh. 


	8. control

Sakura got bored so she went to see her mom. "Hey Sweetie,' said Fiona. "Can I ask you a question," asked Fiona? "What is it Mommy," asked Sakura? "The man that saved your life did he ever tell you his name," asked Fiona? "No," said Sakura. "Did you ever ask," asked Fiona? "Yes," said Sakura. "What did he say," asked Fiona. "I don't know," said Sakura. "Then can you try to remember," asked Fiona? "I mean he really said I don't know," said Sakura. "He didn't know his own name," asked Fiona? "Yeah," said Sakura. "Thank you sweetie," said Fiona.  
  
"So what did she say," asked Moonbay when she came to see Fiona later? "The man doesn't even remember his own name so he might have amnesia," said Fiona. "That would explain a lot," said Moonbay. "I have got to find him," said Fiona. She tried to get up but fell back down. "Be careful you are still injured," said Moonbay. "What happened to the village," asked Moonbay? "These men came saying they were looking for something and that if no one told them where a certain person was they would destroy the place. The next thing I knew this person said they found the person. I am not sure who it was but they still burned the place down and killed a lot of people they tried to kill me but Zeke was protecting Sakura so she was ok but he couldn't protect us both. I got hurt badly before they left and I took Sakura and Zeke and we tried to get here but it became really hard for me," said Fiona. "I can understand that," said Moonbay. "With all your injuries I am surprised you got as far as you did," said Moonbay. "I hope you get better quickly," said Moonbay. "Thanks," said Fiona.  
  
"So how are things going," asked a general of the rebels. "This guy is making it hard but we should have the experiment done soon," said the scientist. "He could be the ultimate ally and we are having trouble keeping his mind under control," said the general. "General do you think that it is wise what if he regains his memories. Van Flyheight can be a great ally but he could give us a great amount of trouble if he was our enemy," said the scientist. "That is why this can't fail. I want you to get rid of every memory or emotion he once had so that he will be the ultimate fighter with nothing holding him back," said the general. "I know we saved his life for this but I have a bad feeling about this," said the scientist. "Just do it," said the general. "Yes sir," said the scientist. "But what if he regains his memories," asked the scientist. "We will have to find a way to keep him," said the general. "With the blade liger fully restored we should be able to win this once and for all," said the general. "We had a way but you failed to get it," said Drake. "I am sorry sir but that organoid kept protecting the girl," said the scientist. "We will have to find another way then. For now we should work on the war we have at hand," said Drake. "The experiment should be done tomorrow so you should make plans to attack," said the scientist. "We already have," said the general.  
  
"Everyone get to your zoids we are under attack," said Crougar. After everyone got to their zoids the battle commenced. "Sir I have noticed something odd about one of their zoids," said a soldier still at the base. "What is it," asked Crougar. "According to the radar there is a zoid that is one their side but it hasn't even moved once since the battle started," said the soldier. "Can you tell me what type of zoid it is," asked Crougar? "I will try and find out," said the soldier. "Sir I have confirmed the zoid," said the soldier. "What is it," asked Crougar. "It is a blade liger," said the soldier. "That can't be possible," said Crougar. "Good so you have realized who our warrior is," came a voice that appeared on the main screen. "It is true that it is Van Flyheight but he is with us now and doesn't want anything to do with you," said the man. "Drake, I thought we put you in prison. "That is true but I escaped and now I have more a need for vengeance than before," said Drake. With that the screen shut off.  
  
"Moonbay have you seen Sakura," asked Fiona? "No I haven't why," asked Moonbay? "I was making sure she was safe but I can't find her," said Fiona with worry in her voice. "I guess I know how you feel with that battle going on outside," said Moonbay. Fiona then had a guess where she was. "You don't think she is," asked Fiona? "Lets hope not," said Moonbay as they raced to find her.  
  
"Wow look at all the zoids," said Sakura as she looked on at the scene before her while she was watching from the roof of the base. "I wonder why that zoid isn't playing with all the rest," she asked herself as she spotted the blade liger. Some stray gunshot hit the side of the building and she fell off.  
  
"Huh," said Van in the blade liger. He didn't know why but he rushed out onto the field and caught the girl before she hit the ground. "Flyheight what is the point of this you were ordered to stay where you were why did you disobey my orders," asked Drake? "Sorry sir," said Van emotionlessly.  
  
Thomas and Irvine who were fighting in the battle took time to notice what happened. "That can't be," said Irvine as he saw Van after he caught Sakura. "Did you see that Thomas," asked Irvine? "I think so," said Thomas. "But how can Van be alive," asked Thomas? They headed over in the directions of Van. "Van is that you," asked Irvine. "Van just looked at them before he made the blade liger charge at them. "What is he doing," yelled Thomas? It was too late for them to get away because the blade ligers blades took down both of their zoids with one charge. "What are you doing Van," yelled Thomas? Van didn't respond but charged out to the battle taking down warrior after warrior. "What's gotten in to him," asked Thomas? "I don't know but he isn't himself," said Irvine.  
  
"I want everyone to retreat," said Drake. "But sir we are on the verge of winning," said a soldier. "I have a plan that could help us greatly but we need to retreat for now," said Drake. "Yes sir," said a soldier. Then they all retreated.  
  
"Why did Van attack us and how can he still be alive," asked Irvine? "Fiona saw him a few days ago as well but she didn't know he was against us," said Moonbay. "To make things worse for Fiona at the moment they have her daughter," said Thomas. "Fiona is taking it really hard too," said Moonbay. "It is no wonder why. She keeps losing things. First she thought Van died and she took that really hard. The she found out he was alive but is no longer himself and he doesn't even remember her. Now she has had her daughter taken away from her," said Thomas. "I feel bad for her," said Moonbay. 


	9. Fiona's attempted rescue

"Let me go," yelled Sakura. "I don't think a tiny young girl like you has the power to make those demands," said Drake. "Who are you and where's my mom," asked Sakura. "Your mom isn't here. But can I ask a question. Do you know who your father is," asked Drake? "No I don't," said Sakura. "What if I told you he was alive and that you could be with him if you cooperate with us," said Drake. "Who is he," asked Sakura? "You've already met him," said Drake. "How," asked Sakura? "Bring him in," said Drake. They then brought Van in. "Hey you are the man that saved me," said Sakura. "He is actually your father," said Drake. "What," asked a shocked Sakura. "Why didn't my mommy tell me when she saw him," asked Sakura? "Because she wanted to be sure," said Drake. "Why is he like this," asked Sakura? "A mistake done by those people your mother calls her friends did this to him and we merely helped him," said Drake. "So are you still going to help us," asked Drake? "No," yelled Sakura. "Why you," yelled Drake as he tried to slap her but was stopped by Van. "Fine then," said Drake and he left. "Amazing he has no memories and is under my control but he still protects her," said Drake. "That may be something we might not be able to stop," said the scientist. "What are we going to do with the girl," asked the scientist? "Nothing at the moment but we can use her," said Drake. "Yes sir," said the scientist. "Can I ask what you plan to do with her," asked the scientist? "The two people that can more than likely to bring him back to his senses but if we hold them here even if he gets his memory back we can still force him to do what we want," said Drake. "I understand sir," said the scientist. "But first we must get the mother of the girl here," said Drake.  
  
"Crougar sir," said Fiona. "Yes what is Fiona," asked Crougar? "Do you know where these people are located," asked Fiona? "We know of the general area but not the exact location," said Crougar. "But you must not try anything stupid. By going there you will be in serious danger," said Crougar. "My daughter and Van are there I want to get both of them back," said Fiona. "Van has betrayed us and an order has been made to capture him," said Crougar. "But he doesn't even remember anything," said Fiona. "What do you mean," asked Crougar? "My daughter met him before but when she asked him his name he couldn't even remember his name," said Fiona. "That may help his case a bit but he still needs to be captured," said Crougar. "But I can't help you," said Crougar. Fiona just left a little upset.  
  
"Hey Fiona why are you so upset," asked Moonbay? "I want to get Van and my daughter back but Crougar couldn't even help me," said Fiona. "I think I can help you," said Moonbay. "How," asked Fiona? "If you don't tell anyone, I will give you the location to the place," said Moonbay. "Why would you help if it would be dangerous," asked Fiona? "You and Van are my friends and I like your daughter a lot, that's why," said Moonbay. "Thanks Moonbay," said Fiona. "I would suggest that you leave tonight when everyone is asleep but do it as quietly as you can," said Moonbay. "Thanks again," said Fiona. "No problem," said Moonbay. "Take a pteras because you will have a better view of the area," said Moonbay. "Ok," said Fiona. "Just one thing Fiona," said Moonbay. "What is it," asked Fiona. "Whatever you do stay safe and please don't get caught here or there," said Moonbay. "I won't," said Fiona. "Because you are my best friend and I don't want you to get hurt in any way," said Moonbay. "And one more thing, don't tell anyone that I was the one that helped you," said Moonbay. "Ok," said Fiona. The first part of the plan worked out fine because Fiona was able to get a Pteras and leave the place. Next she followed Moonbay's directions and was able to get to the area but unable to find the base. "Where is the place," Fiona asked herself?  
  
"Sir we have detected and enemy zoids a few miles west of here," said a soldier. "Good she has come to look for her daughter just as I thought that she would," said Drake. "What should we do," asked a soldier. "Shoot down the enemy zoid but don't destroy it," said Drake. "Yes sir," said the soldier.  
  
"I hope that it is not too late to save my daughter or help Van," said Fiona. "Where could this place be," she asked herself? Just as she finished her thought there was gunshots and the pteras was hit by the bullets. "Nooooooooo," screamed Fiona as the pteras crashed into the ground knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Sir we have brought the pilot, we have taken her to a holding cell for now," said a soldier. "Take her out and put her with the girl that was recently brought in," said Drake. "Yes sir," said the soldier.  
  
"Mommy," yelled Sakura as Fiona was brought in. "What have you done to her," she yelled. "Chill out kid she will be fine," said a soldier. They walked out and closed the door. "Mommy, please wake up," said Sakura. Fiona then woke up. "Mommy you are ok," said Sakura. "I am so glad to see you," said Fiona as she gave Sakura and hug. "I am ok mommy," said Sakura. "Guess what mommy," said Sakura. "What is it," asked Fiona? "I got to see daddy," said Sakura. "You saw Van," asked Fiona? "Yes," said Sakura. "Mommy I want to get out of here," said Sakura. "I will try and get us out of here as soon as we can," said Fiona. "How touching this reunion is but I have a proposition for you Miss Fiona of the ancient zoidian race," came Drakes voice from the door. "What do you want and why are we here," asked Fiona. "You came here of your own free will, so you shouldn't be asking that question," said Drake. "Let us go," said Fiona with anger in her voice. "First why don't you listen to what I have to say before you run your mouth off like that," said Drake. "What do you want," asked Fiona? "I have a deal for you," said Drake. "And that would be," asked Fiona? "How much do you want to be with your beloved Van again," asked Drake. "Why do you care," asked Fiona? "I have a deal where if you join up with us for the benefit of Zi that you can be with your beloved Van," said Drake. "For the benefit of Zi. You are hurting people and killing them for your own purpose and you call it for the benefit of Zi," yelled Fiona. "To put it that way yes, but you have something we want and we have something you want," said Drake. "What is it you want," asked Fiona? "The location of Zoids Eve," said Drake. "I will never tell you," yelled Fiona. "You had better rethink because if I want I can easily kill Van," said Drake. "Just think about it and I will talk to you later," said Drake.  
  
"What do you mean Fiona just left," asked Thomas? "It is just as I said she took a Pteras last night and flew out of here," said Crougar. "Didn't anyone try and stop her," asked Irvine? "She wanted help from me to get her daughter back but I didn't wan to put her in any danger so I didn't tell her. I do wonder how she got the information though," said Crougar. "Aren't you going to do anything," asked Thomas. "We don't know where their base is exactly and she has been taken there," said Crougar. "And how do you know they have taken her there," asked Thomas? "We've found the pteras it had crashed in the desert and no on was inside of it," said Crougar. "I hope Fiona is ok," said Thomas.  
  
"Mommy I am scared," said Sakura. "So am I sweetie, but I don't know what to do," said Fiona. "Why not just tell them what they want to know," asked Sakura? "Because if they find that place there is no telling what they will do," said Fiona. "That is why I can't tell them," said Fiona. "But what about daddy," asked Sakura? "That just makes my decision even harder," said Fiona. "I love him a lot but it won't matter if I tell them if they could just use the power of Zoids Eve to destroy the world," said Fiona. "At least it was nice knowing my daddy was alive," said Sakura. "It was nice knowing that he was alive this whole time," said Fiona.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what I need to know," asked Drake as he came back later in the day? "I can't tell you," said Fiona. "We can either have the information willingly or we can just extract it from your lifeless body," said Drake. "Kill me for all I care I still won't tell you," said Fiona. "How would you feel if I killed your daughter as well as your love," said Drake. "No don't," yelled Fiona. "Bring Flyheight in here," ordered Drake. Van walked into the room but with no escorts. "I have taken over his mind so I can make him do whatever I want. What do you think I should do, kill Flyheight myself or have him kill his own daughter," said Drake. "You can't," yelled Fiona. "I can and I will if you don't tell me what you know," said Drake. Fiona kept silent. "So be it," said Drake. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Van. "I think I will kill him first," said Drake. "No you can't," yelled Sakura as she ran at him and tried to hit him. "You are a brave kid but," he said as he hit Sakura. "Ouch, mommy," yelled Sakura. "Shut up," yelled Drake. "On second thought I will kill the kid because she is an annoyance," said Drake. "Please don't," yelled Fiona. "Unless you tell me I won't stop," said Drake. He put his finger on the trigger and prepared to fire. "I will give you one last chance," said Drake. Fiona was unable to reply. "So be it," he said. "Help me," screamed Sakura. (Bang, Bang, Bang) the sound of gunshots was heard. 


	10. escape

"Are you saying that Fiona was caught," yelled Moonbay? "Yes, according to what Crougar told us they found the pteras that Fiona took but Fiona wasn't anywhere near it," said Irvine. "If I knew this would happen I wouldn't have helped her," said Moonbay. "You mean you are the one that helped her to do this," asked Thomas? "Yes because I was hoping that it might her life a bit easier if she got at least her daughter back, but I should have known that something like this was bound to happen if she went through with it. How could I have been so stupid," said Moonbay. "Lets just hope for now that Fiona is ok," said Thomas.  
  
Fiona looked on with horror as the three shots were fired. There before her was drake with his gun but he was not the one that fired it but rather the one that received the bullets. "What happened," he asked weakly? He looked where the bullets had come from and saw Van. Van had a very scared and confused look on his face that told Drake that he had somehow regained his memory and his own control. "Wh.What happened," asked a very confused Van? "Van," asked Fiona? "Fiona," said Van. Fiona took her eyes away form Van and looked at her daughter who was curled up into a ball and was crying in fright. "Sweetie are you ok," asked Fiona? "Mommy," yelled Sakura as she got up and ran to Fiona. "I was so scared I would lose you," said Fiona with tears in her eyes. "I have a question," said Sakura. "What is it," asked Fiona? "What happened," asked Sakura? "Your father is what happened," said Fiona. Sakura looked towards Van and smiled. Fiona got up with Sakura in her arms and walked towards Van. She set Sakura down and hugged Van. "Van, I missed you so much," said Fiona. "What happened," asked Van? "It doesn't matter but can we please get out of here," asked Fiona? "Sure," said Van but he did something before heading out, he kissed Fiona. "Lets get out of here," said Van. "Hey there are you ready to go," asked Van? "Yes," said Sakura. "Lets hurry," said Van.  
  
Almost immediately after they went on their way to get out of there the alarm to the base went off. "We had better speed up," said Van as he grabbed a hold of Sakura and took Fiona's hand and started to run faster than he had before. Before long they had run into guards. As they were running from them a bullet managed to hit Fiona and she hit the floor hard. "Fiona, Fiona please be ok," said Van. "Van please get out of here I don't care what happens to me just get Sakura out of here," said Fiona. "No I won't leave you," said Van. "Please just do it," said Fiona. "But Fiona we can finally be together again," said Van. "That would have been nice," said Fiona. "But please just do as I say," said Fiona. "Ok, just don't die," said Van very reluctantly. "I won't," said Fiona. "Come on lets go," said Van. "But what about mommy," asked Sakura with tears in her eyes? "She will be fine but I need to get you out of here," said Van. "I won't leave without mommy," said Sakura. "This is what she wanted not me," said Van. "But," said Sakura. "Lets just go," said Van. As soon as he stood up though a bullet pierced his right shoulder. "Daddy," asked Sakura? "I will be fine lets just go," said Van. They ran into the hanger and Van spotted the blade liger. "This way," said Van. Sakura followed him to the blade liger. Van used all the rest of his strength to get them both inside. "Lets go," said Van. 'Fiona please be alive, because I am going to come back for you,' thought Van. He started up the liger and worked his way out but ran into some other zoids. "We must get through them so hang on," said Van. Van extended the blades and sliced through the zoids till he was a safe distance away from the zoids. "I am almost certain that a lot of people won't be happy to see me after all I have done but we must go back to the base," said Van. "Then I will go back to see if I can get Fiona," he said to cheer up Sakura.  
  
"We should be a safe distance away for right now, but I can't control with my arm the way it is so you will have to pilot it there," said Van. "But I don't know how to," said Sakura. "I will show you, just follow my instructions," said Van. "Can you do that," asked Van? "Yes I think so," said Sakura. "Good but first you need to get in the pilots seat," said Van. They switched spots and Van started to show her how to pilot the blade liger. "Do you get it," asked Van? "I think so," said Sakura. "Good now you need to go in that direction to get back," said Van as he pointed for her to see. "Just keep the liger going straight and we should get there without any problems," said Van but he passed out after that. 'I can do this,' she kept telling herself. And she went into the direction that Van pointed.  
  
"Sir there is a zoid approaching us from the east," said a soldier. "Put it on screen," said Crougar. A screen popped up and they saw the blade liger. "Sir are they coming to attack us," asked a soldier? "No that isn't piloted by Van because by the looks of it the pilot is trying their best just to keep the zoid going straight," said Cougar. "What do you want us to do," asked a soldier. "Open up a line to them so I can talk to whoever it is that is piloting it," said Crougar. "Yes sir," said the soldier.  
  
"Who is it that is piloting the blade liger," came a voice over an intercom. Van was asleep in the back so he couldn't respond. "Now what did he say when something like this happens," Sakura asked herself? She pressed a few buttons and a screen popped up showing Crougars face. "Wait a minute you are that girl that Fiona had with her aren't you," asked Crougar. "Please let us in," asked Sakura? "Ok," said Crougar. Sakura then brought the blade liger into the base.  
  
"What's going on isn't that the blade liger," asked Moonbay? "I think it is," said Irvine. "Lets go see," said Moonbay. They ran into the hanger and were surprised to see that it was the blade liger and more surprised to see Sakura emerge from the cockpit. "Wasn't he kidnapped," asked Moonbay? "Please someone help me," yelled Sakura. "I don't care lets see what she needs help with," said Irvine. "Hey kid, are you ok," asked Irvine. "Someone please help him," yelled Sakura. "Help who," asked Moonbay as Sakura jumped out of the blade liger. "My dad, he is hurt badly," said Sakura. "Are you talking about Van," asked Irvine? "I think that is what mom called him," said Sakura. "What is wrong with him," asked Irvine? "He was shot," said Sakura. "What about Fiona," asked Moonbay? "She is still at the base we had to leave her behind," said Sakura who then started to cry. "Irvine go get Crougar, I will get Van out of there," said Moonbay. "Right," said Irvine.  
  
"What? did you say Van was in the blade liger," asked Crougar? "Yeah but Sakura said that he got shot," said Irvine. "Take me to them," ordered Crougar. "Ok," said Irvine.  
  
"Calm down," said Moonbay who was trying to calm down Sakura. "What is going to happen to mommy," asked Sakura? "I don't know," said Moonbay. "Moonbay can you tell me where Van is," asked Crougar who walked up? "I took him to get some help," said Moonbay. "Why," asked Moonbay? "He is still a traitor and needs to be arrested," said Crougar. "Wait before you do anything listen to what she has to say," said Moonbay. "Alright, what happened," Crougar asked Sakura? "It is alright you can tell him," said Moonbay. "Well when I was there this mean man kept talking about Van saying something like his control over him," said Sakura. "Huh," asked Crougar? "I think that she means Van has been under his control forcefully and not under his own will," said Moonbay. "We will check up on that but I really don't know what is going to happen," said Crougar. 


	11. on the attack

"Tell me did you take x-rays of Van Flyheight," Crougar asked the doctor? "Yes we have. I did find something weird about it when I looked at it though," said the doctor. "What is it," asked Crougar? "When I looked at it I noticed something weird was in his brain," said the doctor. "Was it metal," asked Crougar? "I think so," said the doctor. "I am going to need you to take him into surgery and have that removed because as long as it is in his brain we could be in trouble," said Crougar. "We will get started on it immediately," said the doctor.  
  
"Where are they taking daddy," asked Sakura as she saw Van being taken away. "What are you doing," asked Moonbay? "I am having him be taken into surgery to have the chip that was controlling him removed," said Crougar. "It is new technology but it will definitely help him prove his innocence," said Crougar. "Will daddy be ok," asked Sakura? "I am sure he will be," said Crougar.  
  
"Blast that Van Flyheight I will get him for this," said Drake as he was being helped with the wounds Van gave him. "At least I was able to survive it," he said. "Sir the woman has been taken to a holding cell," said a soldier. "Don't do that get the info. That we need then we will use her as bate to get Van Flyheight. I am sure he will come after her if he cares for her at all," said Drake. "It will be done sir," said a soldier.  
  
"So how did things go," asked Moonbay? "It looks like it was a complete success," said Crougar. "That is good to hear," said Moonbay. "Can I see him," asked Sakura? "He needs to rest right now but you can see him later," said Crougar. "Ok," said Sakura.  
  
"So that where it was," said Drake. "Yes sir," said a soldier. "Shall we head out there," asked another soldier? "No we will wait here till I say because I want Van to suffer and he will come here where we will show him real pain," said Drake.  
  
"Daddy are you ok," asked Sakura when she was able to see him? "I will be," said Van. "I can't wait till I am allowed to get out of this bed so that I can go and get Fiona," said Van. "That will be a while though because you were hurt pretty badly," said Irvine. "Fiona means everything to me so I will do it as soon as I can," said Van. "Just rest for now then when you are ready all of us will help you," said Thomas. "Daddy will mommy be ok," asked Sakura? "She had better be," said Van.  
  
"About a week later Van was finally able to go. "Van don't you think you should wait to heal completely first," asked Irvine. "Fiona is in that guys hand and he could be doing anything to her and I am not going to wait any longer to help her," said Van. "Then I will be right behind you to help her," said Thomas. "Thanks but don't get in my way I am going to kill that bastard," said Van.  
  
"Sir there is confirmation that they have left the base and are heading in this direction," said a soldier. "Just as I thought they would," said Drake. "Prepare the troops and get that woman, and also get my zoid ready because I want to fight Van personally as revenge for what he did to me," said Drake. "Yes sir," said the soldier. "Use this drug to knock her out so she won't give you any trouble," said Drake. "We have just finished our study of her so we will do as you wish sir," said a soldier. "Good show me the data when I get back," said Drake. "Yes sir," said the soldier.  
  
"Van are you sure that this is the right way," asked Thomas? "If I remember right," said Van. "Don't worry I know that it is in this area but it is kind of hard to remember because the last time I was here I was injured and trying to escape with Sakura. Even then she piloted it back to the base," said Van. "Ok I hope you are right," said Thomas. 'With Fiona on the line I had better be,' thought Van. "Hey Van, it looks like you were right," said Irvine. "What do you mean," asked Van? "They sent us a welcome party," said Irvine. "Greetings Van Flyheight are you ready to die," asked Drake. "Where's Fiona? She had better be ok," said Van. "Don't worry she is alive for now," said Drake. "Guess her back," demanded Van. "I will but you have to beat me first but that won't be possible with what I have done," said Drake. "What are you talking, about," asked Van? Drake and his zoid stepped forwards out of the group of zoids. The he has is a genosaurer. "You like it but I am most proud of the things I added on," said Drake. Van looked on the Genosaurer and saw Fiona was tied onto it. "Fiona," yelled Van. "You coward, hiding behind her like that," said Thomas. "You will find that it is you who will be the cowards because I know you won't attack as long as I have her tied on," said Drake. "Now prepare to die," yelled Drake as he prepared the charged particle cannon. "Everyone move," yelled Van. Everyone tried to move as the shot was fired but some of the zoids got caught in it. "So what are you going to do," asked Drake? "What do you think Zeke," asked Van? Suddenly Zeke just ejected from the liger. "Look even your organoid is too chicken to fight," said Drake. The claws of the genosaurer shot out and grabbed the blade liger. It dragged it towards the genosaurer and the genosaurer started to stomp on it. "Just as I thought you are too chicken," said Drake.  
  
"Hey Irvine how is Van doing," asked Thomas? "Not too well. I would go and help but I have these guys to take care of," said Irvine. "How can someone be so cowardly as to do that and then call us the cowards," asked Thomas? "How should I know how this guy thinks," asked Irvine? "It just isn't right what he is doing," said Thomas. "I know what you mean. He is just trying to win by any means necessary," said Irvine. "If he did have Fiona the way she is than I would personally go up show him a piece of my mind," said Thomas "Don't get carried away," said Irvine. "First we should deal with what we have on our hands now," said Irvine. "I guess you're right," said Thomas.  
  
"I can never forgive you for all you had done," yelled Van. "I don't want your forgiveness. In my opinion you should be begging me for forgiveness after what you did," yelled Drake as he kicked the liger hard. "You deserved it," yelled Van. "Why you," said Drake as he fired his guns and hit the blade liger hard. Just then Van noticed where Zeke went. "Why are you doing this," asked Van. "Neither the empire or the republic deserve to exist after what they did to Hiltz and Prozen," said Drake. "They got what they deserved," said Van. "But tell me what do you think I can do since I have Fiona," asked Drake. "This," said Van with a smile. Van then fired his guns at the genosaurer and destroyed the back mounted guns. "You fool are you going to take a risk of hurting your beloved Fiona," asked Drake? "I don't see Fiona," said Van. "What are you talking about she is right," said Drake but he was stopped when he noticed Fiona wasn't where he tied her. "Where is she," yelled Drake? Then he noticed Zeke running off with Fiona still tied up on his back. "Good job, Zeke," said Van. Van then got the blade liger completely to its feet and charged at Drake and rammed him hard. "Why you," yelled Drake. "Not so cocky now that you don't have Fiona to hide behind are you," asked Van? "I can still beat you with her," said Drake. "Lets see you even try," said Van. Drake started a charged particle beam but Van moved quickly behind him and missed the beam completely. He then extended his blades and charged at Drake slicing off one of the genosaurers claws. "You will pay," yelled Drake. "We'll see," said Van. "Zeke, mobilize," yelled Van. Zeke immediately fused with the blade liger. "What you mean he did all that damage a second ago before he refused with his organoid," asked Drake? "Surprised not as much as you should be," said Van as he made another fast charge at the genosaurer. This time though he complete sliced off the top of the head just above the mouth. "No," yelled Drake as he ejected from the cockpit and ran off but Van was surrounded by enemy zoids wanting revenge before he had a chance to get him. "I will get you," said Van.  
  
After everything was over Van immediately jumped out of the blade liger and ran to Fiona. "Fiona are you alright," asked Van? "Is that you Van," asked Fiona weakly? "Yeah it is," said Van. Fiona seemed to get enough strength to give Van a big hug and he picked her up and walked to the blade liger.  
  
"Mommy," yelled Sakura as she saw her mom being brought into the base by Van. "Hey sweetie," said Fiona. "Are you ok mommy," asked Sakura? "She will be fine she need some rest," said Van. "Ok," said Sakura. "But when she is all rested up you can see her as much as you want," said Van. "Yay," yelled Sakura. Van then walked Fiona to her room. Van was about to put her in her bed when Fiona spoke. "No Van don't, let me stay like this," said Fiona. "Ok," said Van as he let her sleep in his arms.  
  
"That is so cute," said Moonbay. "Yeah," said Irvine. "Do you have to spy on them," asked Thomas? "No, we were really just coming to see if Fiona was ok, but we just saw them doing that," said Irvine. "I want to go in there with them," said Sakura. "Let them be alone for now. They haven't seen each other of a few years. So just let them have a bit of time to themselves," said Moonbay. "Think you can do that," asked Moonbay? "I guess so," said Sakura a little disappointed. "When they wake up you can see them as much as you want," said Moonbay. "Ok," said Sakura who cheered up a little.  
  
"Hey moonbay what are you doing," asked Irvine? "Hacking into the enemies systems," said Moonbay. "I didn't know you could do that," said Irvine. "It is a little trick I picked up not too long ago," said Moonbay. "Why," asked Irvine? "To get rid of any information that they may have gotten off of Fiona. Although I know Fiona wouldn't have told them anything I am sure that they still somehow forced it out of her," said Moonbay. "What do you think they were looking for," asked Irvine? "The same thing that everyone else who had been our enemy was looking for and for the same reason," said Moonbay. "Zoids Eve," said Irvine. "That is right and I am going to get rid of the information before they have a chance to use it," said Moonbay. "Ahhh, there it is," said Moonbay. "Now all I have to do is erase it and my work will be done," said Moonbay. "There I am done. No one but those who were there at the time will know where Zoids Eve is," said Moonbay. "Lets just hope that it is not too late," said Irvine. "Yeah lets just hope from now on," said Moonbay. "I have to admit one thing Moonbay," said Irvine. "What," asked Moonbay? "You are quite an amazing woman with all of your talents," said Irvine. "Thanks, but was there any doubt that I wasn't," asked Moonbay. "I guess you're right," said Irvine. "Of course I am that is why I am the best," said Moonbay. "I guess that is what I love about you," said Irvine. "What did you just say," asked Moonbay with a bit of a blush. "Nothing, I didn't say anything," said Irvine who was blushing worse than Moonbay. "I heard you say love," said Moonbay. "I said no such thing," said Irvine. "Yes you sis and shut up," said Moonbay as she grabbed him and kissed him. After they broke the kiss Moonbay was the first to speak. "You know what Irvine," asked Moonbay. "What," asked a shocked Irvine? "I love you too," said Moonbay.  
  
"Sir it is good to see that you are ok," said a soldier as Drake walked into the command center. "No thanks to that Van Flyheight, at least we got what we wanted from that ancient zoidian," said Drake. "If you want we will show you the data we collected from the woman," said a soldier. "Do that," said Drake. "As you wish sir," said the soldier. Drake then waited as patiently as he could for them to get it up. "How long is this going to take," asked Drake who was getting a bit impatient. "I don't get it," said the soldier. "What," asked Drake? "All the data we collected has disappeared," said the soldier who was starting to get scared. "What did you say," asked Drake. "We can't find the data," said the soldier. Drake then lost his temper and pulled out a gun and shot the soldier. "This is what will happen if you fail me," said Drake who was pointing to the dead soldier. "All that we have done these past few weeks are for nothing now," said Drake as he yelled at the remaining soldiers. "We won't fail you again," said another soldier. "You had better not," said Drake. 


	12. Dr D?

When morning came Van was the first to wake up. When he saw that Fiona was still asleep he could only smile. Van then gave Fiona a small kiss on the forehead. This caused Fiona to wake up. "Hey Van," said Fiona. "Sorry if I woke you up," said Van. "Don't worry, I liked the way that you did wake me up though," said Fiona. Van then kissed Fiona again but this time on the lips. "It is so good to have you back Van," said Fiona. "It is nice to hear you say that, Fiona," said Van. "Just don't go anywhere again," said Fiona. "I will try," said Van. "Thanks," said Fiona as she then kissed Van. "Come on, I am sure everyone is wondering how you are doing," said Van as he tried to stand up. "Let them wit for now I just want to be with you," said Fiona. "Don't worry I will stay with you for as long as you want," said Van, "But for now lets just go and see the others," said Van. "Ok, fine," said Fiona.  
  
"Fiona, it is so good to see that you are ok," said Moonbay. "Thanks Moonbay," said Fiona. "Miss Fiona how are you feeling," asked Thomas? "Fine I guess," said Fiona. Irvine just nodded to Fiona. "Nice to see you too, Irvine," said Fiona. "Mommy," yelled a extremely happy Sakura as she jumped into Fiona's arms. "Hey sweetie," said Fiona. Sakura then started to cry on Fiona's shoulder. "What's wrong," asked Fiona? "I missed you so much," said Sakura. "I missed you a lot too," said Fiona as she gave Sakura a hug. "Yay now I have my whole family," said Sakura in delight. "I guess you do," said Fiona. "Fiona lets go," said Van. "Why," asked Fiona? "I want you to get checked up in case they might have done something to you," said Van. "I guess you are right, after what they did to you," said Fiona.  
  
"So is there anything doctor," asked Van with a bit of worry in his voice? "No everything looks great," said the doctor. "What a relief," said Van. "She should be just fine but after what she has been through she should take it easy for the next couple of days," said the doctor. "I will make sure that she does," said Van. Van then left the room. Irvine who was in the room spoke up after they left. "You are hiding something aren't you," asked Irvine? "Yes I am," said the doctor. "What is it," asked Irvine? "While there may be nothing wrong with miss Fiona, I noticed something about Van when I tested him when he was here a week ago," said the doctor. "What," asked Irvine? "I found a very slow moving poison in his body that we don't have any cure for," said the doctor. "You have got to be kidding," yelled Irvine. "I am afraid not," said the doctor. "It must have been a back-up plan incase Van managed to escape from there control," said Irvine. "If they have the poison they might have the cure but it would be suicide to go in there," said the doctor. "Don't you think he should know," asked Irvine? "I guess but he seems happy right now that I don't want to ruin it by telling him this," said the doctor. "He has the right to know," said Irvine. "I will see if I can find a antidote but at the moment that is really all I can do," said the doctor. "Go ahead," said Irvine. The Irvine left the room. 'While you are doing that I am going to try and get the original antidote,' thought Irvine.  
  
"Hey Van, have you seen Irvine," asked Moonbay? Van who was playing with Sakura at the time looked up and said, "No, Moonbay," said Van. "Why are you looking for him," asked Van? "I needed to talk to him but he has suddenly disappeared," said Moonbay. "Irvine does what he want so it is no surprise, but he will be back," said Van. "I guess you are right," said Moonbay. "I will tell him you were looking for him if I see him," said Van. "Thanks," said Moonbay. "What was that about daddy," asked Sakura? "It's nothing," said Van. "Where's mommy," asked Sakura? "Sleeping, she is still tired from what she went through," said Van. "Actually I am right here Van," said Fiona. "What are you doing up you should be resting," asked Van? "I couldn't sleep," said Fiona. "Plus you said you would stay with me and you weren't there," said Fiona. "You have a point just don't try to over do it," said Van. "I should say the same thing for you," said Fiona. "I am just playing with Sakura," said Van. "I am just saying because I worry about you Van," said Fiona. She then put a hand on Vans shoulder and he seemed to lose balance. "Are you ok, Van," asked Fiona? "I just got dizzy all of a sudden," said Van. "Are you sure you're ok," asked Fiona? "Yeah," said Van. "Fiona, there is something I need to do. Can you watch Sakura," asked Van? "Sure Van," said Fiona. Van started to walk away but stopped. "Is there something else Van," asked Fiona? Suddenly Van just collapsed. "VAN," yelled Fiona as she ran up to him. "What wrong Van," asked Fiona? "Fiona," said Van before he lost consciousness.  
  
"What is going on doctor," asked Fiona who was in tears? "I didn't want to tell you but I noticed a poison in Vans body," said the doctor. "Why didn't you tell him," asked Fiona? "I know I should have but I didn't," said the doctor. "Please help him," asked Fiona? "I will do what I can but I can't find an antidote for it," said the doctor. "If there is anything I could do please tell me," said Fiona. "At the moment there really is nothing I can do," said the doctor.  
  
"I had better go from here without the lightning saix or else I will not get very far before I am spotted," said Irvine. "I better have a look around to see what I am up against," said Irvine. "Now, lets see," he continued as he looked into his eye patch. "Looks like they have a number of zoids on patrol but I should more than easily be able to get by," said Irvine. Irvine then moved down the mountain he was on and carefully snuck around the zoids. "Wait a minute where is the base located," he asked himself. "I guess I will have to do a little hitchhiking," said Irvine as he jumped onto one of the zoids legs. "I hope they don't notice me," said Irvine.  
  
"Hey Van," said Fiona as she came to see him. At the time Van was in serious pain. Fiona eyes filled up with tears. "Van why is this happening to us," cried Fiona? "When we are finally back together something happens and it just ends up keeping us apart," said Fiona. 'When you first died I felt devastated but I moved on but I could never forget you and I caused me a lot of pain. I don't want to lose you again. This time I want you to stay with me, I love you too much to be able to go on without you again," said Fiona. "Fiona don't worry I will manage to stay alive long enough," said manage to say through all the pain he was going through.  
  
"So this is the base," said Irvine when he managed to sneak in. "Now to find someone who can help," said Irvine. "The best place to look is for some kind of scientist," said Irvine. He pulled out a gun to protect himself. "Now I need to find a laboratory," he said. He quietly snuck through the halls and avoided all the guards. "Here we are," said Irvine. Before he went in he listened through the doors to make sure it was clear. When he was sure it was he opened the door and went in. He looked around the room and took a look around and only saw one person. He loaded his gun and walked towards him. "Turn around," said Irvine as he pointed the gun to the mans head. The man turned around. "Dr. D," asked Irvine? "It isn't what you think they are forcing me to work for them but now that you are here you can help me out," said Dr. D in a pleading voice. "Do you know what is wrong with Van," asked Irvine? "The poison you mean," said Dr. D. "Yes, is there an antidote," ask Irvine? "They forced me to create something like that and not have an antidote for it but I came up with one anyways but this place doesn't have the right supplies for me to make it," said Dr. D. "I am taking you with me," said Irvine as he grabbed Dr. D. "Thank you," said Dr. D. "Come on," said Irvine.  
  
"How is he doing today doctor," asked Fiona? "It appears to have gotten worse we need an antidote soon or he might not survive but I can't find anything," said the doctor. "Is there anything you can do," asked Fiona? "I've come up with something that will slow it down but it won't stop it," said the doctor. "Can you please give it to him," asked Fiona? "If that is what he wishes I will do it," said the doctor. "What do you think Van," asked Fiona? "Do it," said Van. "As you wish," said the doctor. "This will mean that your suffering will just last longer," said the doctor. "As long as I stay alive long enough for you to find a cure I will be fine," said Van. "Very well. I will get the it right away," said the doctor. "God this is painful," said Van. "Please just stay alive longer Van," said Fiona. "I will stay alive as long as I can," said Van. "Fiona if I do die though I don't want you to mourn for me like you did last time," said Van. "I don't think that is possible because I love you too much that it will probably hurt worse than ever," said Fiona. "But if I do die," said Van. "Don't say you will die," said Fiona. "Because you won't and I will make sure of it," said Fiona. "I am lucky to have someone like you Fiona," said Van. "Thank you van," said Fiona who gave him a little kiss. "Daddy," said Sakura who walked in. "Yes," asked Van? "I want you to stay to so will be able to have my real daddy," said Sakura. "I intend to stay no matter how painful thing get," said Van.  
  
"Come on old man you are walking too slowly," said Irvine. "I am being cautious," said Dr. D. "Your being cautious is going to get us caught," said Irvine. "Lets go we are almost out of here," said Irvine. "I can finally get out of here after being held captive here for the past few months," said Dr. D. "Here is the hanger," said Irvine. "That is no good I have never been able to get in there because it is the most well guarded," said Dr. D. "Call the guards," commanded Irvine. "What are you crazy," asked Dr. D.? "Just do it," said Irvine. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you," said Dr. D. "HEY GUARDS HERE IS AN INTRUDER," yelled Dr. D. into the hanger. Needless to say they came over when they heard. "I am going to get you for this Dr. D.," said Irvine. Next things they knew the guards were on the ground because Irvine had knocked them out. "Don't hurt me it was just to get them to leave the hanger," said Dr. D. "Fine but I have a way to make up for it," said Irvine. "What," asked Dr. D. "I am going to use you as a distraction to get out of here," said Irvine. "What, no way," said Dr. D. "All you have to do is get into a zoid and make as much noise as you can while trying to escape," said Irvine. "What about you," asked Dr. D.? "I will get on the backs of one of the other zoids and when they go after you they will take me with them," said Irvine. "Forget it I won't be used as a pawn," said Dr. D.  
  
"Someone help me," yelled Dr. D. as a large number of zoids were chasing after him. 'This is working perfectly now if I can get a little closer to the hill and can get my zoid which I hid on the other side," said Irvine. As soon as they reached it Irvine jumped off the command wolf he was on and ran to the other side of the hill before anyone could notice him. He immediately put it into action and knocked out the zoids following Dr. D. "Took you long enough to help me," said Dr. D. "Be glad I helped you at all," said Irvine. "Lets get back before it is too late," said Irvine. "If my calculations are correct. Since the time it was put in his body, Van won't last unless he gets the antidote tonight. If he gets something to slow the poison down he won't last till tomorrow night" said Dr. D. "Then we had better hurry. How long does it take to make the antidote," asked Irvine? "At least half a day," said Dr. D. "Then we had better hurry," said Irvine.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," yelled Van as the poison started to hurt him badly again. "Please Van you have to hang on," said Fiona. "Fiona please don't go," Van managed to say. "I won't leave Van not until you get better," said Fiona who was in tears. "Please don't cry," said Van. "I can't help it. I am going to lose you if they don't find an antidote soon and I don't think I can bare losing you for a second time," said Fiona. "I will live," said Van. "Old man will you hurry up," yelled Irvine who ran into the room. "I am not a young man anymore I can't run distances like that anymore," said Dr. D. "Dr. D.," asked Van? "Yes and I am here to help you," said Dr. D. "He is the only one who knows the antidote to the poison because he made it. "Not by choice mind you," said Dr. D. "Can you help him," asked Fiona? "Yes I should be able to as long as it is not too late," said Dr. D. "Now if you can get me the supplies I need I will get started," said Dr. D.  
  
Even after Dr. D came back Fiona still didn't leave Vans side. "Van if you can hold on longer Dr. d. can make you an antidote to help you," said Fiona. Van was asleep at the time so he couldn't respond. "Hey Fiona why don't you get some rest," asked Moonbay? "No," said Fiona. "But you have been by his side almost every second since the poison started to hurt him. You really need some rest," said Moonbay. "I will stay with him till he gets better," said Fiona. Fiona then grabbed Vans hand and held onto it telling Moonbay again that she wasn't going to leave. 


	13. antidote

"Is Fiona finally going to get some rest," asked Irvine? "No, she refuses to leave his side," said Moonbay. "Van has little time left. What is taking Dr. D. so long with that antidote," asked Moonbay? "There was an ingredient he didn't have so he took a zoid and went to get it," said Irvine. "How long ago did he leave," asked Moonbay? "Over an hour ago but he seems to be taking his time since he said he should be back in less than an hour," said Irvine. "So he was gone a few extra minutes," said Moonbay. "Yeah but those few minutes could cause Van a great deal of pain," said Irvine. "I guess you are right," said Moonbay. Then they heard the sounds of a zoid coming in. "It's about time," said Moonbay. They went into the hanger but it isn't who they wanted. "Hello," came a voice they knew had to be Rachael's. "What are you doing here," asked Irvine? "Yeah I thought they transferred you to another base," said Moonbay. "I am here for a vacation. I heard that Van was alive and I had to see him," said Rachael. "Now isn't the best time," said Moonbay. "I am not leaving till I see him though," said Rachael. "Van is in bad shape right now because of a poison put into his body," said Irvine. "Really is he going to be ok," asked Rachael? "We don't know but he will actually die if he doesn't get an antidote soon," said Moonbay. "I have got to see Van," said Rachael as she ran off.  
  
She ran as fast as she could that she didn't notice Sakura coming around a corner. "What, oh no," yelled Rachael as she tried to stop. She ended up tripping but she still managed to knock Sakura down. "OWWWWWWW," yelled Sakura. Moonbay and Irvine then walked up. "Are you ok," asked Moonbay? "I'm fine," said Rachael. "I wasn't talking to you I was talking to her," said Moonbay as she pointed to Sakura. "She ran into me and hurt me," said Sakura with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry it will be ok," said Moonbay. "This is no place for a kid like her to be so what is she doing here," asked Rachael? "You can at least say sorry to her," said Moonbay. "Fine, I'm sorry," said Rachael. Sakura was still crying because of a scrap she got on her arm. "If you must know her mother and herself came from a village that was destroyed and they had no other place to go, plus this base knows the mother well," said Moonbay. "I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Rachael. "Can you come with me," Moonbay asked Sakura? "Why," asked Sakura? "I need your help talking some sense into your mother," whispered Moonbay. "What are you talking about," asked Rachael? "You will find out soon," said Moonbay. "Lets go, but first why don't we at least get something to eat, in case she doesn't decide to go with our wishes," whispered Moonbay. "Ok," said Sakura. 'Alright that was a bit weird,' said Rachael as she walked this time to go see Van.  
  
"Van, I am here," said Rachael as she walked into the room he was in. "What are you doing here Fiona," asked Rachael who was a bit upset to see her of all people? "I live here," said Fiona. "But didn't you leave," asked Rachael who was getting angry? "I came back," said Fiona. "Why not just leave now to save you heartbreak later," said Rachael. "No," said Fiona. "Listen this time I will win Van heart," said Rachael. "Isn't that what you said last time," asked Fiona? "It was different back then," said Rachael. "How," asked Fiona? "Well you see," said Rachael but she couldn't think of a thing to say. She was getting frustrated how Fiona kept coming up with remarks for everything she said even if Fiona was really upset at the moment. "That's what I thought," said Fiona. 'Wait a minute I have an idea,' thought Rachael who put a grin on her face. "What makes you think that Van even loved you truly last time," asked Rachael? "I just know," said Fiona. "How," asked Rachael? "He told me," said Fiona. "Think you can give me another reason besides that," asked Rachael thinking she got Fiona with that one? "Yes I can," said Fiona. "Well what," asked Rachael? "He gave me this necklace," said Fiona as she held the necklace. "I know of those parts, but give me a reason that will prove it to me," said Rachael whose grin grew a little. "Well," said Fiona. She was stopped though when Moonbay came in. "Hey Fiona," said Moonbay. "Hey," said Fiona. "Do it," whispered Moonbay. "Ok," said Sakura as she walked up and offered Fiona a plate of food. "Thank you," said Fiona. "Are all of you friends with that girl," asked Rachael? "Me, Irvine, and Thomas are, but Fiona has a different type of relationship," said Moonbay with a huge grin on her face. "What do you mean," asked Rachael. "I mean that Fiona is the girls mother," said Moonbay who was getting a bit annoyed with her. "WHAT," yelled Rachael?  
  
"You're finally back, old man," said Irvine as Dr. D. came into the hanger. "So it took longer than I thought," said Dr. D. "I had a bit of trouble finding the last ingredient," said Dr. D. "Get to work because Vans life is at stake here if you take any longer," said Irvine. "Alright I will get right to it," said Dr. D.  
  
"Calm down," said Moonbay. "Fiona, I can't believe you sleeping with another man after you said you loved Van," said Rachael. "You're clueless," said Moonbay. "What do you mean," asked Rachael? "Get this through your head, it is Van kid," said Moonbay. "You want proof, she is it," said Fiona. 'No, I lost him,' thought Rachael. "So you have a kid I don't care," said Rachael as she regained her composure. "It won't change my agenda," said Rachael as she walked out of the room. Sakura then stuck her tongue out at her. "What's her problem," asked Fiona?  
  
"Darn it, and I was so close to getting him," said Rachael. "So they had a kid I will just have to work around it," said Rachael. Rachael then had a thought. "Maybe he doesn't love her anymore. Maybe I will have a chance still," she thought. "It has been three years since they have seen each other so he could have had second thought about her," said Rachael. "Maybe if I confess my feeling to him when he gets better he will fall for me more than he did for her," said Rachael. "Hey it could happen," she said to herself.  
  
"Ha, I am finished," yelled Dr. D. Before he had time to admirer his work Moonbay and Irvine grabbed him. "I got done pretty fast considering it is only 12 o'clock," said Dr. D. "Good then you had better give it to Van," said Moonbay. "We had better do it fast," said Irvine. "Because last time I saw him he was I a great deal of pain," said Irvine. "Fine I will but will you let me go," asked Dr. D. "No," said Irvine and Moonbay in unison as they dragged him down the hall.  
  
"Here Van drink this," said Fiona when they had gotten Dr. D. there. Though Van was weak at the time he managed to sit up and drink the antidote. "Now what," asked Fiona? "Just let him rest for a while to let the antidote destroy the poison," said Dr. D. "Did you here that Van you are going to be ok," said Fiona but when she looked at him he was fast asleep. "Sleep well, Van," Fiona whispered. 


	14. Rachael's plan

It was the middle of the night before Van woke up. He looked around and saw Fiona sitting in a chair by his bed. "There is no pain, so the antidote must have worked," said Van. "I felt like I was going to die from the pain rather than the poison," said Van. It was then that Van noticed someone looking in through the door. "Who's there," asked Van? "It is me," said Rachael. "What are you doing here," asked Van? "I am here for a vacation," said Rachael. "Why not go somewhere else besides another military base for a vacation," asked Van. "I have my reason," she said. "Listen there is something I want to show you," said Rachael. "What," asked Van? "Come here," said Rachael. "I really don't think I should get out of bed," said Van. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone," said Rachael as she dragged Van out of the bed. She walked down as ways till she got to an empty hallway a ways away from the medical ward.  
  
Fiona woke up a little while after Van left. "Huh? Where's Van," asked Fiona? "He should know that he is not suppose to be up," said Fiona. She then got up and walked around the halls looking for Van.  
  
"What is it you wanted," asked Van? "I wanted to talk," said Rachael. "That can wait till morning can't it," asked Van as he tried to walk back. "Wait, it is something I have to say right now," said Rachael. It was then that she saw Fiona approaching them. 'This is too good,' thought Rachael. "Well what is it," asked Van? Before he even knew what happened she went up and kissed him. Fiona saw what was happening though and was heartbroken that the man she loved would do something like this to her. 'This can't be happening,' thought Fiona. ' Van would never do something like this to me but I see him right there and he is actually doing it,' thought Fiona. To avoid seeing more, she ran off before she could see what happened next. Van was a little shocked with what was happening that he was unable to do anything. Van then pushed Rachael away. "What are you doing," asked Van? "What does it look like," asked Rachael? "I didn't even want to, so why did you do it," asked Van? "I was hoping it would make you love me," said Rachael. "Well I don't, I love Fiona," said Van. "Her," asked Rachael? "Yeah," said Van. "Why do you want someone like her when you could have someone like me," asked Rachael in a hurt tone? "She is the only one I could possibly love," said Van and he just walked away without hearing what she had to say. "Wait Van," yelled Rachael. Van still didn't listen to her.  
  
A few minutes later Van managed to get back to his room. "Where's Fiona," Van asked himself? "I really hope she didn't see that," said Van. "Maybe she just went to her room after I left," said Van as he got into the bed and went to sleep.  
  
"Finally I am out of there," said Van as he walked away from the medical place nearly two days after he took the antidote. "That antidote worked quickly I should thank Dr. D for it," Van said to himself. "They sure did a lot of test before I could go," he said to himself. "But I wonder why Fiona didn't come to see me today or yesterday. I wonder, where everyone else was to I got lonely yesterday," he said. "I thought Fiona would have wanted to see how I was feeling," he said. He was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't hear Thomas come up to him. After Thomas had caught up Van still didn't notice until Thomas punched him in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for," asked Van as he picked himself off the ground? "That is for what you did to miss Fiona," said Thomas. "Why is there something wrong with her," asked Van? "You should know exactly what happened," said Thomas. 'Oh no, she did see it,' thought Van. "It isn't what you think," said Van. "Oh really? I thought that you loved miss Fiona but you kissed another woman," said Thomas. "Will you listen to me," asked Van? "Why should I," asked Thomas? "Because you don't know what happened," said Van. "I know exactly what Fiona told me, and that is enough," said Thomas. "If you would listen to me I can tell you what happened," said Van. "Forget it, I don't want to hear it,' said Thomas as he walked away.  
  
What happened after that only made things worse for him. Not only was Thomas mad at him, but so was Irvine and Moonbay for the same reason. "Wait listen to me," said Van as Irvine and Moonbay walked away. "Forget it," said Irvine. "We aren't interested in your excuses," said Moonbay. "Why won't anyone listen to me," Van asked himself? Van then yelled to them saying, "If you must know, she kissed me. I didn't even want any part of it," said Van. Irvine and Moonbay stopped when they heard this. "What makes us think we will believe you," asked Moonbay. "I can show you," said Van. "This I have to see," said Irvine.  
  
"Excuse me but we need to see the security tapes from last night around midnight," said Van. "We won't be taking them anywhere we just need to see them," Van continued. "I guess you can," said the soldier. Van went through the tapes until he found the one to prove his innocence. "Here watch this," said Van as he played the tape and fast-forwarded it to the part they needed to see. "Does this have any noise," asked Van. "Sure just a second," said the soldier as he typed a few keys and the sound was added to it. "Now watch this," said Van. As the tape played it showed everything. "Hey there's Fiona," said Moonbay as she pointed to the screen. Then they saw the part about the kiss when Van saw Fiona's look in the tape it made his heart hurt worse than the poison ever could make him feel. "Caught in the act," said Irvine. "Just watch," said Van. They watched and saw what happened next how Van pushed Rachael away and told her that he didn't love her and that he only loved Fiona. "Wow Fiona ran away so quickly that she couldn't even find out what actually happened," said Moonbay. "You might want to show this to Fiona, Van," said Irvine. "You are right," said Van as he rushed out of the room. "So he was telling the truth when he said that she kissed him and not the other way around," said Moonbay. "My question is, will Fiona want to watch this to find out the truth," asked Irvine? "We had better hope," said Moonbay.  
  
"Fiona are you in there," asked Van? He listened and didn't hear anything not even the sound of crying. "Hey Fiona please listen to me," said Van. Still he didn't hear anything. He decided to just take his chances and go in. What he saw in there shocked him. It was completely empty. Fiona wasn't in there, Sakura wasn't either. "What shocked him most was that there was nothing of theirs in the room. They had left. "No, Fiona," yelled Van as he raced down the hall to the hanger where he found Thomas. "Hey Van. Irvine and Moonbay told me what they saw and I am sorry for what I did," said Thomas. "Thomas did Fiona come through here," asked Van in a hurry? "I just came in here so I don't know," said Thomas. 'Why," asked Thomas? "Her room is empty and all of her stuff is gone," said Van. "You have to be kidding," said Thomas. Van then went and asked one of the engineers that were working there. "Hey you, have any zoid left the base today," asked Van? "Only one," said the man. "How long ago," asked Van? "About an hour or two ago," said the engineer. "No," said Van as he ran to the blade liger. "Where are you going Van we need you here," said Thomas. "I am going to get Fiona back," said Van. "But you can't just leave," said Thomas. "Tell Crougar I am going to take a vacation until I find her," said Van. "Wait Van," yelled Thomas but Zeke fused with the liger and Van ran off. "He is going to be in for it when he gets back," said Thomas. "He just got back and he is already using days off," said Thomas. "I don't believe him," said Thomas.  
  
Two months had past since Van left and after failing to bring her back he went back to the base in despair. When he got there though he got punished for just leaving though. After Van got done with the punishment he talked to the others. "So Van did you find Fiona," asked Moonbay. "No. I came close once but I lost her," said Van. "You never know she might come back," said Moonbay. "It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't," said Van. "How about this Van, I will go look for Fiona while you stay here," said Moonbay. "I don't have to stay here because I am not part of the army. I merely like to stay here," said Moonbay. "Thanks Moonbay," said Van. "It will be my pleasure," said Moonbay. "Fiona is my friend and hated to see her the way she was. The last time I saw her like that is when we all thought that you had died," said Moonbay. "If you do find her give her this and tell her I am sorry," said Van as he handed Moonbay a copy of the security tape that he had made to show Fiona. "I will do that Van," said Moonbay. She then got up and left for the hanger and her gustav.  
  
Moonbay had traveled for a week to look for Fiona and she had already found her. "Took Van two months and he couldn't find her, and it only took me a week," said Moonbay to herself. "Fiona," yelled Moonbay. Fiona turned around. "I am not going back," said Fiona. "Listen Fiona I talked to Van the day that you left and I learned something that you must know," said Moonbay. "I don't want to know," said Fiona. "Listen I know you will always love Van even after what he did and this will help you get over what he did," said Moonbay. "Please don't talk to me about him," said Fiona. "Listen I could show you what really happened on this tape or I can just tell you. Either way you will know the truth," said Moonbay. "The truth is Fiona that Van never wanted to kiss her. She kissed him when you were looking, she wanted to make sure you were watching," said Moonbay. "What," asked Fiona. "Here watch this and then come back if you want to," said Moonbay. She then walked away leaving Fiona alone with Sakura. 'Could he really not have wanted to,' Fiona thought to herself? She then went back to the hotel they were staying at and watched the tape from the beginning that she needed to see till after it was all over. "I don't believe it. I rushed off without finding out the truth," said Fiona. 'Why was I so stupid to jump to conclusions,' she thought to herself. "Sakura, sweetie pack your thing," said Fiona. "Why mommy," asked Sakura? "Because we are going back," said Fiona. "Does that mean I get to see daddy again," asked Sakura? "Yes it does," said Fiona. 


	15. forgiveness

It was late at night a few days later and Van was having a restless sleep because he kept dreaming about Fiona. "No, Fiona please don't," said Van in his sleep. "Come back," he said again. Van then jumped up wide-awake. "Man, I miss Fiona," said Van. "It is all because Rachael did what she did, now I might never see Fiona again," said Van quietly to himself. He then heard footsteps outside of his room but paid no attention to them. "Fiona, I wish you would come back," whispered Van. He then laid back down and tried to get back to sleep. It was then that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around thinking that it was Rachael trying to do something again and he was going to tell her to go away. What he saw though was Fiona. "Fiona," asked Van a bit shocked? Fiona didn't say anything; she just laid down next to him and wrapped herself around him. 'I must still be dreaming,' thought Van but there was Fiona right next to him trying to sleep. Van didn't give a care though because he had Fiona back. He just laid down and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.  
  
As morning came Van woke up and thought that all that had happened to him in the night was just a dream. He was about to get up when he felt an arm still around him. He looked over and saw Fiona right next to him. "It wasn't a dream," said Van. Fiona then woke up right after Van said that. "Hey Van," said Fiona. "Fiona I don't get it," said Van, "Didn't you run away to get away from me after what I did," said Van. "Moonbay found me and told me what she saw on that tape and even showed me it even though I didn't want to see it," said Fiona. "Listen Fiona, I am sorry. I never wanted that to happen. She just did it, and I didn't want it. I was taken by surprise so I wasn't able to do something fast enough," said Van. "Do you love her," asked Fiona just to make sure that he didn't? "No, I don't Fiona. I love you more than anything, and I could never love her," said Van. "That is all I wanted to hear," said Fiona. "Fiona I can understand if you can't forgive me," said Van. "I do because I know that you didn't want her to do that," said Fiona. "It is like I said Fiona I am sorry and I will do anything to make up for it," said Van. "I just want you to keep loving me," said Fiona. "That I can do forever," said Van. "I love you so much that even after you left I went to see if I could find you. I got in a lot of trouble when I came back but Moonbay offered to help me find you," said Van. "She did find me, and that is the reason I am here," said Fiona. Van couldn't help himself and he embraced Fiona in a hug and never wanted to let go. "Don't leave me again," said Van, "I was miserable while you were gone and I know now how you felt when you thought I was dead. I was unable to be near you so I didn't have the will to do much" said Van. "I am here now, so don't feel that way," said Fiona as she returned his embrace. Van then went and kissed Fiona. "Now that you are back there is nothing to make me miserable," said Van. "Thank you van," said Fiona.  
  
"Van sure is taking his time getting up," said Thomas as everyone was in the kitchen talking. "Maybe he left again," said Irvine. "I don't think so," said Moonbay. "Why is that," asked Irvine? "Because the one thing he was searching for is back," said Moonbay. "Miss Fiona is back. That is impossible because I would have been told about it by someone," said Thomas. "Yeah how do you know," asked Irvine? Moonbay just pointed to the door where Sakura was walking in to get something to eat. "Sakura," said Thomas. She just looked at him, "Hello," said Sakura. "So miss Fiona is back," said Thomas. He got up and prepared to go and see Fiona but was tripped by Moonbay. "What was that for," yelled Thomas? "Fiona is probably with Van right now, so leave them alone," said Moonbay. "But I want to see Fiona," said Thomas. "Leave my mommy and daddy alone right now," said Sakura. "But. But," said Thomas but he just gave up. "Fine then, I am going to work on beak," said Thomas as he walked out of the door. "Uh, Thomas," said Moonbay. "What," asked Thomas? "The hanger is the other way," said Moonbay. Thomas gave up trying to go see Fiona and headed towards the hanger. "He think I didn't see him go the other way," said Moonbay. "I thought that even he would have let them be alone by now," said Irvine. "He may like Fiona a lot but she loves only Van," said Moonbay. "He should just give up now," said Irvine. Sakura and Moonbay just nodded their heads at the statement. "There is just one thing I don't like about the whole Van and Fiona argument," said Moonbay. "What," asked Irvine? "I don't like how Rachael is now doing everything she can to get close to Van. From doing things like being stationed back at this base, to trying to be around him at any moment that she can even if it is starting to really annoy Van," said Moonbay. "In my opinion, she's a nut case," said Irvine. "Yeah I really don't like her either," said Moonbay. "Speak of the devil," said Moonbay as she saw Rachael walk past the kitchen but not go in it. "I know exactly where she is going," said Irvine. "I have got to see her face when she sees Fiona," said Moonbay. "This ought to be good," said Irvine.  
  
Rachael was walking down the halls whistling. "Fiona has been gone for about a month. My luck can't get any better. The best part is that Van came back without her so he gave up on looking for her," said Rachael. "Now I have the best chance for him," she continued. "My life can't get any better unless Van finally admits his feeling for me," she said. She was unaware that Irvine and Moonbay are following her. She then came to Vans door and was about to walk in when she heard a voice say, "Van," said Fiona. "It can't be," said Rachael after she heard Fiona. "She left so why would she be back," Rachael asked herself. She opened the door and what she saw completely terrorized her. It was Van and Fiona doing something she really didn't want to see. She quickly closed the door with the same look on her face as when she saw them, and she ran off.  
  
Irvine and Moonbay were still watching her as she ran away. "I didn't think she would have that kind of reaction just by seeing Fiona," said Irvine. "I don't think that is the only thing she saw," said Moonbay slyly. "You don't think," said Irvine. "That is exactly what I think," said Moonbay. "Hey they have done it before, so it isn't like they are new to it," said Moonbay. "I must admit one thing," said Irvine. "What," asked Moonbay? "That face she had was priceless," said Irvine. Moonbay then grabbed Irvine. "What," asked Irvine? "You'll see," said Moonbay. "We aren't going to," said Irvine. "No," said Moonbay. "Ok now I see where you are going at," said Irvine as both of them walked off to Irvine's room where they just made out.  
  
"Van, can you promise me that this time you won't leave," asked Fiona as she cuddled up to Van. "I don't plan to go anywhere and if I get into a battle I will be more careful than that one time," said Van. "Do you promise," asked Fiona? "I promise you Fiona," said Van. "Thanks for the reassurance," said Fiona. "Hey Fiona when we were, you know. Did you hear something beside us," asked Van? "Actually, I did," said Fiona. "What do you think it was," asked Van? "I don't know," said Fiona. "You know what," asked Van? "What," asked Fiona? "I don't care because as long as I am with you nothing matters to me," said Van. "Thanks," said Fiona as she kissed him. "We should get going," said Van. "But I like the way things are at this moment," said Fiona. "We can't stay here forever," said Van. "I guess you are right and I should say hi to the others," said Fiona. "Then lets go," said Van. They got dressed and left the room hand in hand.  
  
"Hey you two," said Moonbay slyly after they walked in. "Hey Moonbay," said Fiona. Moonbay couldn't help but grin at them. Van and Fiona both noticed this and it made them uneasy. "What," asked Van? "Oh nothing," said Moonbay whose grin just got wider. "Please don't tell me," said Van but he couldn't continue. "Don't worry me and Irvine won't tell anyone," said Moonbay and then she said quietly, "Right now." Van heard this though and had an idea after he saw something. "Hey Moonbay, if you don't tell anyone I won't mention anything about the mark on your neck," said Van. Moonbay then tried to cover her neck but was unsuccessful. "How did that happen," asked Fiona? "I bet it was Irvine," said Van. "What makes you think that," asked Moonbay? "I noticed how you two have been acting around each other recently," said Van. "Is this true," asked Fiona? "Yeah," said Moonbay really quietly. "What was that," asked Van? "Yeah, it is," yelled Moonbay. "Just what I thought," said Van. "I am so happy for you, Moonbay," said Fiona. "Thanks, I guess," said Moonbay. "It was bound to happen sooner or later," said Van. "Just don't tell anyone for right now," said Moonbay. "As long as you don't," said Van. "Irvine and I won't, but I can't talk for Rachael," said Moonbay. "Don't tell me she heard," asked Van. "No it is worse, she saw you two," said Moonbay. "WHAT" yelled Van? "She thought she might have a chance without Fiona here because she thought you were still gone," said Moonbay. "Won't she ever stop," asked Van? "I don't think so, but I think she might have been traumatized by what you two did," said Moonbay, "So that should slow down her pursuit for you," said Moonbay. "I wish she would stop," said Van, "I thought I made it clear that one night that I didn't love her, but I guess she just didn't get the point," said Van. "Calm down, Van," said Fiona. "Ok, I will Fiona," said Van.  
  
"So how are things going," asked Drake? "Well after that doctor was taken, we have been put behind a great deal," said a soldier. "Well you had better get back on track because we haven't been able to do anything for a few months because of this little setback," said Drake. "We are working as fast as we can but we are still having a great deal of trouble after the information was lost, a large amount of our troops are gone, and then the doctor was taken so we can't go any faster," said the soldier who only seconds later was lying dead on the ground. "I hate those that can't move fast," said Drake. "Now get to work and move faster than you have been," yelled Drake. After that everyone had been moving as fast as they could. "I am surrounded by idiots," said Drake. 


	16. Rachael's rage

'Why has she come back, and why has this happened to me. Things were going great and now I have nothing,' these thoughts kept going through Rachael's mind. "It is all that Fiona's fault. She had plagued the mind of Van and he has been fooled by it," said Rachael. "That child of their shouldn't have been hers it should have been mine," said Rachael. "But no matter what I do she is always one step ahead of me," said Rachael. "I hate her," she continued. "It is like she is doing this to annoy me," she said. "I thought that if she saw me doing what I did she would leave and never come back, but she came back like it never happened," said Rachael. "I have lost him completely," she said. "Something must be done," she said.  
  
"You don't think that she will do anything crazy," asked Irvine. "She had better not," said Moonbay. "If she does do something it is more than likely going to be that she is going to end up hurting Fiona in any way that she can possibly think of," said Irvine. "We should really keep a close eye on her to make sure that she doesn't do anything," said Moonbay. "But how? She will get suspicious if we are everywhere she goes," said Irvine. "We will just go on normally and if she does do something we should act fast to stop her," said Moonbay. "That sounds like a good plan," said Irvine as he kissed Moonbay. "What do we do if she doesn't try anything," asked Irvine? "We will just act like we never had this conversation," said Moonbay. "Fine," said Irvine.  
  
"Hey Moonbay have you seen Van," asked Fiona? "He said he had to do some thing in a village nearby," said Moonbay. "Do you know what it is," asked Fiona? "No, he just said he was going to the village and for me to tell you not to worry," said Moonbay. "I wish he could have taken me with him," said Fiona. "He said it was something he needed to do on his own," said Moonbay. "Oh ok," said Fiona. Fiona then walked around the base for a while.  
  
After she had been walking around the base for a while she ran into the last person she wanted to see. "Rachael," said Fiona. "Why did you have to come back," asked Rachael nastily? "I came back for Van. You tried to keep us apart but Moonbay showed me what really happen. Like how you kissed him when he didn't want you to," said Fiona. "I am sure he wanted it, he just doesn't want to admit it," said Rachael. "He told me he didn't want it, and I trust him," said Fiona. "If he did that to me I would never trust him again," said Rachael. "But you were the one doing it so you really don't have a problem with it," said Fiona. "You should get over the fact that he doesn't love you," said Fiona. "It is because of you that he doesn't love me," said Rachael. "Yeah it is because he loves me, not you," said Fiona. "You don't deserve him," said Rachael. "You don't more than me," said Fiona. "I think I do deserve him more than you do," said Rachael. "Too bad you are the only one who thinks so," said Fiona. Rachael was starting to get really angry. So angry in fact that she just felt like hitting Fiona. She tried to put it aside though. "Now listen here everything was going great for me until you came back. Now that you have come back thought everything I worked so hard for, so I could be with Van, is gone," said Rachael. "It isn't my fault that Van fell in love with me and not you," said Fiona. "Yes it is, you must have tricked him in some way," said Rachael. "I did no such thing," said Fiona. "I highly doubt it. Especially for someone like you compared to me," said Rachael. "Just because Van loves me doesn't mean that I tricked him on some way," said Fiona. "He would have loved me if you had just stayed out of the way," said Rachael. "How do you know that," asked Fiona? "Because I am better than you at everything and that is why he should have picked me," said Rachael. "Will you just give it up Van loves me not you, so just leave me alone," said Fiona. Rachael then lost her temper and smacked Fiona. "What was that for," asked Fiona? "For ruining my chances with Van," said Rachael and she just walked off. "Oh and you had better not tell anyone what I just did or you will get it," said Rachael. She then continued to walk away but neither her nor Fiona saw Moonbay watching them.  
  
When Moonbay knew that Rachael was gone she came out from where she was and walked over to Fiona. "Hey Fiona, are you going to be ok," asked Moonbay? "I don't know," said Fiona. "You have to talk to Van about this, I know that he just got back so you should speak to him about it," said Moonbay. "I can't," said Fiona. "Listen Fiona, Van might be able to stop what Rachael's doing to you," said Moonbay. "What if he can't, then Rachael will blame me for telling him," said Fiona. "You have to trust that Van will be able to help you," said Moonbay. "I guess you are right," said Fiona. "I want you to tell him though, I will only help when I think that you actually won't be able to," said Moonbay. "I won't tell him what happened though," said Fiona. "You have to," said Moonbay. "Even if Van does something she will just make things worse for me," said Fiona. "But if she can't get near you then she won't be able to do those type of things to you," said Moonbay. "I will tell Van what I can, I don't want her to keep going harder on me," said Fiona. "Whatever you do Fiona I will stand by you but I do think that you should tell Van about everything she has done to you so far," said Moonbay. "I just don't want to get into anymore argument with Rachael," said Fiona. "Just tell Van," said Moonbay.  
  
"Hey Fiona, are you ok," asked Van when he saw Fiona? "I am fine," said Fiona. "But your face is all red," said Van. "It's nothing," said Fiona. "I don't think so," said Van. "What happened Fiona," asked Van? "I don't want to talk about it," said Fiona. "By the look of the mark I would say you got hit by something," said Van. Fiona didn't look at him. "Please Fiona, you have to tell me and that way maybe I can help you," said Van. "It was Rachael," said Fiona really quietly. "What did you say," asked Van who wasn't able to hear what she said. Fiona just embraced Van in a hug. "I can tell you Van," said Moonbay. "What do you mean," asked Van? "I overheard what happened so I can tell you," said Moonbay. "Fiona was threatened to keep her mouth shut but I am not so I can tell you," said Moonbay. "Although I wanted her to tell it I guess I will have to," said Moonbay. "What do you mean," asked Van? "Rachael has been threatening her and she also hit her earlier today," said Moonbay. "Is this true Fiona," asked Van. "Yes, it is," said Fiona reluctantly. "Fiona didn't want to tell you because she was threatened to keep her mouth shut and she also didn't want anymore arguments with her," said Moonbay. "When did these arguments start," asked Van? "Years ago, when they first met each other. Rachael is jealous of Fiona and she will do anything to try to get you to love her," said Moonbay. "You should have told me sooner," said Van. "I'm sorry," said Fiona. "It's ok," said Van. He then hugged her again.  
  
"Colonel Crougar sir," said Van as he saluted Crougar. "What is it lieutenant," asked Crougar? "I have some problems with lieutenant Rachael," said Van. "What is it," asked Crougar? "I have been told by Fiona that she has been threatening her," said Van. "That is odd," said Crougar. "Why is that," asked Van? "Because the lieutenant told me that it was the other way around," said Crougar. "She did," asked Van? "Yes, but I can't prove that either of them did it at the moment," said Crougar. "There is someone who saw them," said Van. "Who," asked Crougar? "Moonbay saw them and the entire argument they had earlier and she also said that this isn't the first time this type of argument has happened," said Van. "I will speak to Moonbay and if she tells me almost the same thing I will try and do something," said Crougar. "Yes sir," said Van.  
  
"I don't believe her," said Van as he was trying to find Fiona and Moonbay. "She does all those things to Fiona and then she puts the blame on Fiona," said Van. "What's up Van," asked Moonbay when Van caught up with them. "You won't believe what I just heard," said Van. "What is it," asked Fiona? "Rachael went and complained, saying that all the things that she did to Fiona, Fiona actually did to her," said Van. "I don't believe her," said Moonbay. "She was trying to get Fiona in trouble," said Van. "Why would she do something like that," asked Fiona? "She wanted to see if she could get rid of you," said Van. "She really doesn't get the picture," said Moonbay. "Moonbay I told Crougar that you witnessed what happened, and he wants to talk to you," said Van. "I will go and talk to him to tell him what happened," said Moonbay. "Thanks that means a lot to me," said Van. "No problem I just want her to stop what she is doing to Fiona," said Moonbay as she walked towards the command center. "Fiona, are you going to be ok," asked Van? "I guess," said Fiona. "Lets go," said Van. "Thanks for helping me Van," said Fiona. "I love you Fiona so of course I would help you," said Van. "It mean a lot to me though," said Fiona. "If you ever need help all you have to do is ask me," said Van. "Thanks," said Fiona. "No problem," said Van.  
  
"So how did things go," asked Van when he saw Moonbay again? "He says he needed proof on both parts to prove that it actually happened and the security tape has disappeared," said Moonbay. "I don't believe it," said Van. "She sure has thought this through," said Moonbay. "Oh no," said Van. "What is it," asked Moonbay? "If she is told that we said something she might do something to Fiona," said Van. "After this, I don't think that she would do something that stupid that could get her caught," said Moonbay. "I really don't know how she thinks so I don't know what will happen," said Moonbay. "I don't know what you are going to do so I am going to look after Fiona for now," said Van. "I will help you, I don't trust Rachael at all, so we need to make sure she doesn't try to hurt Fiona," said Moonbay.  
  
"Stupid Fiona," said Rachael. "I told her to stay quiet and not tell anyone and then she went and told the one person that shouldn't have gotten involved in our little argument," she continued. "It would have been a lot easier for her if she had kept her mouth shut but nooooooooo, she had to go and tell," she said. "Now Van won't even speak to me," said Rachael. "Why can't I have him, I have done everything for him, but he still wants her," she said. "I no longer care," she said.  
  
"Hey Fiona are you in there," asked Van? "Yes I am," said Fiona. Van then walked into the room. "Hey Van," said Fiona. "Hey," said Van. "What wrong," asked Fiona? "Crougar can't do anything without proof that she did it," said Van. "I don't care what she wants as long as you are with me Van, I am not scared of her," said Fiona. "I am glad that you aren't scared, but I will do anything to make sure you are safe," said Van. "I have an idea Fiona, how about for now you just stay in here and I will tend to your needs," said Van. "What about Sakura," asked Fiona? "I will go and get her before she is put in danger too, and I will bring her here to be with you," said Van. "That sounds like a good idea," said Fiona. "I will be back in about five minutes," said Van. "Ok but try and go as fast as you can," said Fiona. "Sure thing," said Van.  
  
"Hey Irvine have you seen Sakura," asked Van? "Yeah she is in here, I am playing with her to keep her company" said Irvine who was seated at a table. "Good," said Van. "Moonbay told me if I saw her to not let her out of my sight," said Irvine. "Thanks, but I need to take her now," said Van. "Why," asked Irvine? "I am putting her with her mom so she will be safe," said Van. "You ready to go," asked Van? "I want to play with Irvine for a little longer," said Sakura. "Hey Irvine, if you want to, can she stay with you for a while as long as she doesn't leave your sight," asked Van. "Sure thing I was teaching her how to play some card games," said Irvine. "She's four years old and you are teaching her card games," asked Van? "I meant basic games like go fish, and stuff like that," said Irvine. "Oh ok. I thought you were teaching her poker and games like that, because those are the type of games you like to play," said Van. "So I like them, but I wouldn't teach them to a four year old," said Irvine. "Just don't teach her anything that she shouldn't know," said Van. "Don't worry," said Irvine. "I will ask her later just to make sure that you didn't teach her the wrong things," said Van. "Being a little overprotective are we," asked Irvine? "I guess so," said Van. "Don't worry if I were in your position at the moment I would be too," said Irvine. "But they are merely card games it isn't like it could hurt her," said Irvine. "I guess so," said Van. "Just look after her for a while," said Van. "Shouldn't you be with Fiona," asked Irvine? "That's right," said Van as he ran out of the room.  
  
It was when Van was nearly back to the room that he started to have a bad feeling. It was when he got to the room that he knew something was wrong. It was because the door to the room was wide open. "Oh, no," said Van. He quickly ran to the room and right in the middle of the room was Fiona and she was in really bad shape. "Fiona," yelled Van as he ran up next to her. "Fiona, please be ok," said Van. "Van," said Fiona weakly. "Don't worry I will get you some help," said Van. "I didn't think she would work so quickly to do this, especially if Crougar would have kept and eye on her," said Van. "She came here and she looked really mad. I tried to get away from her but she still grabbed me and did this," said Fiona. "Don't talk," said Van. "The thing was I wasn't afraid of what she was going to do to me," said Fiona. "This time there is no doubt that something will have to be done," said Van. Van ran by the kitchen where he still saw Irvine and Sakura. "Irvine find Moonbay and take Sakura with you," said Van. "Don't tell me she attacked Fiona," said Irvine. "She did, and very badly," said Van. "So just get Moonbay and tell Crougar," said Van. "Right," said Irvine. "What is wrong with mommy," asked Sakura. "Don't worry she will be all right," said Irvine so that he could try and comfort Sakura. "Daddy wait," yelled Sakura. "After we get Moonbay we will do one thing and then we will go see them," said Irvine. "So lets go," he continued. "Ok," said Sakura.  
  
"Moonbay come on," said Irvine. "What happened," asked Moonbay? "Fiona was attacked and Van wants us to tell Crougar," said Irvine. "Where was Van," asked Moonbay? "He was with me for a few minutes but that was just to get Sakura," said Irvine. "We had better tell Crougar," said Moonbay. "What do you think I just said," asked Irvine?  
  
"Crougar," yelled Moonbay. "What is it Moonbay," asked Crougar. "Remember how you said you needed proof to do something," asked Moonbay? "Yes," said Crougar. "Well she just attacked Fiona," yelled Moonbay. "We can't do anything because she just left," said Crougar. "Hit and run," said Irvine. "Where is she going," asked Moonbay. "We don't know," said Crougar. "But she won't be able to return to the guardian force after this," said Crougar. "If she does come back will you be able to do something," asked Moonbay? "Yes we will, but I highly doubt that she will come back," said Crougar.  
  
"Do they think I am staying there? I have no more need for the likes of them," said Rachael. "Now I have gotten back at Fiona but if I go back there they are bound to do something but I know the perfect place to go," said Rachael as the pteras she was flying in sped off.  
  
"Sir, there is a pteras coming in our direction," said a soldier. "Shot it down," said Drake. "Sir the pteras is trying to communicate with us," said another soldier. "Connect with it," said Drake. "What is it you want," asked Drake. "To join you," said Rachael. "But aren't you part of the guardian force," asked Drake. "I was part of it but I am no longer," said Rachael. "Sir what are we going to do," asked a soldier. "Let her in," said Drake. 


	17. going home

"Hey Fiona how are you doing," asked Van? "It hurts all over," said Fiona. "No surprise," said Van. "Did they get her," asked Fiona? "No she ran off and no one knows where she went," said Van. "She seemed nice when we first met her at least to me but she has become very twisted," said Van. "She just couldn't stand things going the way she doesn't want them to go," said Fiona. "I know, but I didn't think in the beginning that she could be capable of something like this," said Van. "If I did I would have made you be a lot more careful around her," said Van. "I am so sorry for leaving you alone, Fiona," said Van. "It is ok, Van. I know you were only trying to help our daughter, so you couldn't help us both at the same time," said Fiona. "I should have took you with me," said Van. "I don't blame you," said Fiona. "You should," said Van. "Don't blame yourself for something that was bound to happen sooner or later," said Fiona. "I was hoping for much, much later, like never," said Van. Fiona managed to sit up and embrace Van in a hug and then kissed him. "I don't know how but you always make me feel at least a little better," said Van. "I can never hold anything against you," said Fiona. "I know," said Van. "Just please stop complaining about it," said Fiona. "Ok," said Van. Suddenly a voice came on over the loud speaker. "All military personnel please report to the command center," said Crougar. "What could he want," asked Van? "You had better go and find out," said Fiona.  
  
"What going on," asked Van? "That guy from the rebels is making a world- wide declaration," said Irvine. "What has he said," asked Van? "Listen," said Irvine. "I hereby make a declaration to the Republic and the Empire. As you already may know my name is Drake. I am hereby issuing a warning to both. Unless you get rid of the guardian force and surrender to us we will start going around and destroying towns at my will," said Drake. "What is he crazy," asked Van? "I want the Republic and the Empire to surrender to me and agree that I will be the authority on all matters in the future because I will become the supreme leader of this planet," said Drake. "We will never follow the orders of the likes of you," said Crougar. "Well I already have one of the precious guardian force that has decided to join my side so it is not impossible," said Drake. The camera then changed to show a picture of Rachael. "I don't believe it she joined their side," said Van. "I will give you two weeks to make up your mind on the subject," said Drake and the camera shut off. "What are we going to do," asked Van? "We will have to stop him. Listen up everyone I want all of you to go to your families and see them because with what is about to go on a lot of you might not come back alive," said Crougar. "You are to be back before the two weeks ends so that we can get prepared for what is to come," said Crougar. "Yes sir," said every soldier in the room.  
  
"What happened Van," asked Fiona? "That guy made a warning for the Republic and the Empire to surrender or else he would go around destroying villages," said Van. "There is something you aren't telling me," said Fiona. "Rachael joined their sides," said Van. "Why am I not surprised," said Fiona. "Fiona I am going to go to the wind colony for a while, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me," asked Van? "But shouldn't we be here," asked Fiona? "Crougar wanted everyone to go visiting their families because after this is all over a lot of the people will end up losing their lives," said Van. "Yes then I would love to. Hey this will be a good time for your sister to meet her niece," said Fiona. "Come to think about it, I don't even think Maria knows about Sakura yet," said Van. "Won't she be in for a surprise," said Van. "I know she will," said Fiona with a small laugh. "I love times when we can just sit around and laugh," said Van. "When this is all over we will have plenty of time to laugh," said Fiona. "Yeah we will, because we will survive this," said Van. "One question Van, doesn't Maria think you are still dead," asked Fiona? "I guess that is another surprise for her to deal with," said Van.  
  
"So where are you two going," asked Van to Moonbay and Irvine? "I don't know because I really don't have a place to go," said Irvine. "Same here," said Moonbay. "Hey I have an idea," said Van. "What," asked Moonbay? "Fiona and I are going to the wind colony for the time we have off, so why don't you two come along with us. The place may be small but it is quiet and relaxing there," said Van. "I have never been there on my travels before so it might be a nice place to go if we have a break," said Moonbay. "I don't think so, I think that I will just travel around for now," said Irvine. "Actually I think I will go with Irvine," said Moonbay. "Going to try and get some alone time are we," asked Van? "Shut up," said Moonbay. "So we are sorry but we won't be coming with you," said Moonbay. "That's ok, I just thought it would be neat for you to come," said Van. "I guess we will see you in two weeks," said Moonbay. "Yeah, see ya," said Van.  
  
"Mommy, who is this person we are going to see," asked Sakura? "We are going to see your fathers sister, so you will get to meet your aunt," said Fiona. "Yay, I get to meet my aunt," said Sakura. "Yeah," said Van. "What is she like," asked Sakura? "She is a very nice person," said Fiona. "When will we be there," asked Sakura? "Soon," said Van.  
  
"Excuse me," said a member of the village. "What is it," asked the elder. "We have spotted a zoid approaching us," said the man. "Do you think it were those people who said they were going to attack the villages," asked the elder. "I don't think so," said the priest. "What makes you think that," asked the elder. "There is only one zoid and we are not capable of telling what type it is at this moment," said the priest. Then the blade liger came into complete view of the village. "Huh," asked the priest in a shocked way. "You had better go and get Maria," said the elder to the priest. "I could have sworn that I heard that Van was dead," said the priest. "Yeah, especially after the fuss Maria put up when it happened," said the elder. "I will go and get her," said the elder.  
  
"Ah, it is good to be home," said Van as the blade liger came into the village. He then spotted everyone looking at the blade liger. Van opened the cockpit and said, "What? It's not like I am attacking the village." "We thought you were dead," said the elder. "So did everyone else," said Van. Then the elder acted like he never heard news of Vans death. "So how are you doing," asked the elder. "Not good, you heard what was going on I bet," said Van. "Yes we did," said the elder. "VAN," came a yell from a person Van could only assume was his sister. "Hey sis," said Van. "But how is this possible," asked Maria? "No idea," said Van. "When did everyone find out you weren't dead," asked Maria? "A few months ago," said Van. "Hey, where's Fiona," asked Maria? "She is still in the blade liger," said Van. "Well why doesn't she come out," asked Maria? "She will," said Van. The blade ligers' head went down and Fiona came out but Sakura stayed in. "Hello Fiona," said Maria. "Hello," said Fiona. "You look well," said Maria. "Thank you," said Fiona. "What's with the bruise," asked Maria? "It's nothing, just an accident I had," said Fiona. "Ok," said Maria. It was then Maria noticed someone peeking out of the liger. "You babysitting," asked Maria? "Why does everyone ask me that," asked Fiona? "Um, yeah," said Van slyly. "Really I didn't you know you were the type to want that," said Maria. "I am full of surprises," said Van as he put a grin on his face. "It's ok, you can come out," said Van. Very shyly, Sakura came out of the blade liger. "Why hello, what is your name," asked Maria nicely? "Sakura," said Sakura. "That is a nice name," said Maria. 'I wonder who she is I doubt she is Van and Fiona's, because she would have been born around the time that Van was thought to be dead,' thought Maria. "Are Van and Fiona looking after you," asked Maria? "No," said Sakura. "Then why are you with them," asked Maria? Fiona giggled a little. 'Even I thought that Maria would have caught on by now,' thought Van. "They are my parents," said Sakura. "What, you mean you two are her parents," asked Maria as she pointed at Van and Fiona? "I thought you would have thought of that earlier," said Van. "I just didn't think that you two could have been parents right now," said Maria. "I bet you are really surprised," said Van. "Very,' said Maria. "So I have a niece," asked Maria? "Yeah," said Van. "It is very nice to meet you," said Maria. Sakura just stood there very shyly. "You look a lot like your mother," said Maria. "Thank you," said Sakura. "Why don't we go inside," said Maria. They then went inside and talk for the rest of the day.  
  
When the next morning came Van managed to wake up early, so early in fact that the sun hadn't yet risen completely. He got ready quietly and without Zeke, Fiona, or Sakura left to go for a walk. About an hour later Fiona woke up and at this time the sun had fully risen and it was a beautiful day. "Where's Van," asked Fiona to Maria? "He went for a walk about an hour ago," said Maria. "Where," asked Fiona? "I don't know I just know that he got up early and walked out the door without anything," said Maria. "I am going to see if I can find him," said Fiona. "Go ahead," said Maria.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but do you know where Van went," asked Fiona to one of the people of the village. "Yeah I saw him heading out towards the desert, about in the direction of the ruins out there," said the man. "Thank you," said Fiona. "It was no problem," said the man. "Why would Van go back there, I wonder," Fiona asked herself. "If I want to know then I will have to go talk to him," said Fiona. "Why did he go out there without me," Fiona wondered? Fiona then walked over to the blade liger and got in. She then headed off in the direction of the ruins where she first met Van.  
  
Van was at the ruins and was on the very top of them. At the time he was looking at something in his hand and he seemed to be contemplating something. "I wonder if I should do this," Van asked himself? It was then that he saw the blade liger heading in his direction. "Leave it to Fiona to find out where I went," said Van with a smile. The blade liger came up to the ruins and the cockpit opened to show Fiona. With a little help from Van she was able to get up to where he was. "Why did you leave without me," asked Fiona? "I just needed a little time to think," said Van. "Why," asked Fiona? "Something has been going through my mind lately. It started on the day that the whole trouble with Rachael was brought to my attention. I have been going through it in my head and I just can't think of what I am going to do," said Van. "Why not just do what you wanted to do and get it off your chest," said Fiona. "It is a little harder than that for me, for some reason," said Van. "Fiona how much do you love me," asked Van? "With all my heart," said Fiona. "That helps me a lot," said Van. "What do you mean," asked Fiona? "You know I still remember the day I met you, zeke, and the shield liger," said Van. "What is your point," asked Fiona? "This is the place where I first met you, and the place where something else is going to happen to us," said Van. "Huh," asked a very confused Fiona? "Fiona when I have to go back, I am going to leave Sakura here in the protection of my sister, and I want you to stay here too," said Van. "I am going to stay with you. I know that Sakura will be safe here but I want to stay near you when you go out to fight, and even longer after that," said Fiona. "Are you sure, Fiona," asked Van? "Yes, I am going to stay by you forever, that is how much I love you Van," said Fiona. "Thank you, Fiona," said Van. "For what," asked Fiona? "For always being there for me even when I felt like a failure at times due to things that I had done," said Van. "Like I said, I love you and I wouldn't leave your side," said Fiona. "I never thought that when I released you and Zeke that we would end up like this," said Van. "I have something very important I want to ask you," said Van. "What is it," asked Fiona? "Will. will," said Van. "Will, what," asked Fiona? "Fiona will you marry me," asked Van as he showed her a beautiful ring. "Van," said Fiona who was really shocked. Before Van knew what happened Fiona had embraced him in a hug and kissed him. "Yes, Van," said Fiona. "Really," asked Van? "Yes," said Fiona. Van then went and kissed Fiona again. "I am glad to know that you will always be with me," said Van. "Yes," said Fiona. "Why don't we head back now," said Van. "I just want to stay here," said Fiona as she wrapped herself around Vans arm. "If you want," said Van. "All I want is to be around you forever the way we are now," said Fiona. "It is the same with me," said Van with a smile. "Van what do you think is going to happen when all this is over," asked Fiona? "I really don't know it is just something we will have to think of when the time comes," said Van.  
  
When Van and Fiona did head back though, it was starting to get late in the day. "We're back," said Van. "It's about time," said Maria. "Sorry we were just enjoying ourselves too much," said Van. "What could you have done all day," asked Maria? "We just spent the day together and the time just seemed to pass so quickly," said Van. "Yeah is there anything wrong with that," asked Fiona? "I guess not. Well you had better get ready because it is about time to eat," said Maria. "Yes, sis," said Van.  
  
As they were eating Maria couldn't help but notice how Van and Fiona were acting around each other. "Alright, spill," said Maria. "What do you mean," asked Van? "What aren't you saying right now," asked Maria? She looked at Fiona who was eating some food at the time. She then noticed the ring on Fiona's finger. "I see now," said Maria. "See what," asked Van? "The ring on Fiona's finger. I am guessing that you proposed to her," said Maria. "Yeah, I did," said Van. "Well I am happy for both of you," said Maria. "Thanks," said both Van and Fiona in unison. Sakura just looked on a little confused.  
  
The two weeks that they were allowed to stay there went by too quickly for their own liking. "Sakura, sweetie. I am going to leave you here for now," said Fiona. "But why mommy," asked Sakura? "Because it will be safer for you to be here," said Fiona. "But I want to be with you," said Sakura. "We are doing this for your own good," said Fiona. "Can I please come with you," asked Sakura who started to cry? "I am sorry," said Fiona. "Please look after her," said Van to Maria. "Don't worry I won't take me eyes off her," said Maria. "Thanks," said Van. "Don't worry sweetie," said Fiona, "We will be back, and that is a promise," said Fiona. Sakura then just gave her mother a hug. "I will miss you, mommy," said Sakura. "I will miss you too," said Fiona. "Come on Fiona. We have to go," said Van. "Ok," said Fiona. Van and Fiona got in the blade liger but Fiona was reluctant to leave Sakura. "Don't worry Fiona. She will be safe here," said Van. "I know," said Fiona. "We have to get back as fast as we can," said Van. 


	18. preparations

Van and Fiona traveled for a few hours until they managed to get back to the base. "What the," said Van. "Where did all the zoids come from," asked Fiona? "People all around the world are coming to help," said Irvine when he came up behind them. "I guess they didn't want things to go the way that Drake wants, so a lot of people are joining up to help," said Irvine. "I know that we could use the help but these people can lose their lives," said Van. "They have been told that, but they still want to help," said Irvine. "I guess we really can't refuse their help then," said Van. "Guess not," said Irvine. "Hey Irvine, is Moonbay back," asked Fiona? "Yeah, she is around here someplace," said Irvine. "Thanks," said Fiona as she ran off.  
  
"Hey there Moonbay," said Fiona. "Hey Fiona, you look better than the last time I saw you," said Moonbay. "Thanks," said Fiona. "So how did your short time off go," asked Moonbay? "Really nicely," said Fiona. "Holy cow," said Moonbay as she spotted the ring on Fiona's finger. "What is it," asked Fiona? "Where did you get that beautiful ring," asked Moonbay. "Van," said Fiona. "You mean he proposed to you," said Moonbay. "Yeah," said Fiona. "So, you are going to get married," said Moonbay. "I know," said Fiona.  
  
"Alright everyone we are almost fully prepared for the attack we will make on them so that we can end this," said Crougar. "I appreciate all of you that have offered to help us because it will even out the numbers on both sides a lot," said Crougar. "You should be warned though that these guys are ruthless and you might not come back alive," said Crougar. "So if you want to back out I understand," he said. When he didn't here a response he spoke again, "I want everyone to get a good nights sleep tonight because tomorrow we will start bright and early in the morning," said Crougar. "All right everyone, dismissed," said Crougar. Everyone then cleared out of the area. "Sir do you think that it is wise for you to send out people who haven't had any military training," asked Van? "I don't like it, but we need as many people as we can get. We have trained them a little since some of them came here, but that means that they only had about two weeks or less of training," said Crougar. "I don't like it either," said Van. "Even with them, this base is still outnumbered," said Van. "The president and the emperor are sending their best soldiers right now so we should have a better chance with them," said Crougar. "I don't want to get you worried Van, but," said Crougar. "What," asked Van? "Remember the battle where you nearly lost you life," said Crougar. 'Yes," said Van. "Well I have gotten information on the amount of warriors they have and it equals to about three times as many," said Crougar. "Three times as many," said a shocked Van. "Yes," said Crougar. "We won't be able to stand a chance against that many," said Van. "That is why we are getting as many soldiers as we can, but we can't take them all because the rest of the bases still need to have their own defense, but even with all the extra help I still think that we are outnumbered," said Crougar. "We will find a way," said Van. "I am sure we will," said Crougar. "Just leave it to everyone that is willing to help and all the soldiers," said Van. "I guess you are right," said Crougar. "I am also going to be there and with me and Zeke, even if we die, we will take out as many of them as we possibly can," said Van. "Ok then I will be expecting that, Captain Flyheight," said Crougar. Van was shocked with what he just heard. "Does this mean I am," asked Van? "Yes, I have been given orders to promote you," said Crougar with a smile. "I won't let you down," said Van. "Very well, dismissed," said Crougar. "Yes sir," said Van with a salute.  
  
"Congratulations Van, you deserve it," said Fiona. "Thanks," said Van. "Why haven't I gotten promoted yet," asked Thomas jealously? "Because Van is a better pilot than you are," said Irvine. "And you won't be, if you don't stop complaining," said Karl as he walked into the room. "Oh, big bro. I mean, Colonel Shubaltz, sir," said Thomas with a salute. "When did you get in," asked Thomas? "A few minutes ago," said Karl. "You wanted to know why," asked Karl? "Yes," said Thomas. "It is because you still have a long ways to go till we feel that you are ready for something like that," said Karl. "I am ready," said Thomas. "Can you prove it though," asked Karl? Thomas couldn't answer. "Van has showed he was ready many times, even if he didn't know it," said Karl. "Now that is enough lieutenant," said Karl. "Yes sir," said Thomas. "I hope you are all prepared," said Karl. "We are, sir," said Van. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day, so good luck," said Karl. "We will sir," said Van with a salute. Karl then left the room. "Shut down by your own brother," said Irvine. "Shut up, Irvine," said Thomas. "Karl does have a point Thomas," said Moonbay. "What do you mean," asked Thomas? "At times you act more like a child rather than someone in the military," said Moonbay. "HEY," yelled Thomas. "What it is the truth," said Moonbay. "I am a very serious person," said Thomas. "Then why are you complaining like a baby because I made that one remark," asked Moonbay. "Anyone would," said Thomas. "I doubt it," said Moonbay. "Just stop Moonbay," said Thomas calmly. "Give it up Thomas, you can't really win when you are up against Moonbay," said Irvine.  
  
"So they actually think that they can win against the army I have produced," said Drake. "I give them points for courage, but I will take them away for stupidity," he continued. "What do you think," Drake asked Rachael? "I agree with you," said Rachael. "How about this," said Drake. "When I do take over this planet you can rule beside me," said Drake. "I am flattered," said Rachael. "Unlike Van, I can see your beauty," said Drake. "He just didn't know what was in front of him because of that Fiona," said Rachael. "You seem to really hate the ancient zoidian," said Drake. "Yeah, I do," said Rachael as she clenched her fists. "Who knows maybe you will get a chance to get her," said Drake. "I sure hope so," said Rachael.  
  
"Is everything ready, captain," asked Crougar? "Yes, we are almost fully set up and ready for the attack," said Van. " The other bases have been given the exact coordinates of the base we are attacking so we should have some help there," said Crougar. "That is good news," said Van. "The people seem to be scared," said Van. "It isn't really surprising," said Crougar. "They are going into a battle where they could lose their lives so of course they would be scared," he continued. "I hope that everything will come out alright," said Van. "Lets hope," said Crougar. "We should be about ready to head out," said Van. "It looks like they know we are going to attack so they set up a defense, so you will have to break through their lines," said Crougar. "We must get their leader so this will end," said Van. "That should be the main goal," said Crougar. "I will make sure it will be completed," said Van. "Very well," said Crougar. "Oh and Van," said Crougar. "What," asked Van? "Your father would be proud of how you have turned out," said Crougar. "Thank you sir," said Van as he got into the blade liger.  
  
"All right everybody, listen up," said Van. "We should be coming across their defenses soon," said Van. "So you had better be ready for what is to come," said Van. No sooner had Van said that, than missiles started to bombard them. "You ready Zeke," asked Van? Zeke gave a loud growl within the liger. "Good," said Van as he extended the blade and charged right into the enemy zoids. 


	19. let's finish this

"Sir we have confirmed that our zoids have charged into the enemy lines," said a soldier. "Good so how are things going," asked Crougar. "It appears to be even at the moment," said the soldier. 'Please Van, be careful,' thought Fiona. "Send some back up, we need to break through the lines right now," said Crougar. "We don't have any at the moment," said a soldier. "Excuse me sir," said Fiona. "What is it, Fiona," asked Crougar? "I will go out and help if you have any zoids," said Fiona. "I don't think that is a good idea," said Crougar. "Please sir," said Fiona. "I don't think so," said Crougar. "But," said Fiona. "No, Fiona," said Crougar. Fiona then kept silent. "Crougar," came Van's voice through a communication. "What is it," asked Crougar? "Where is the help we are supposed to get from the other bases," asked Van? "They won't be here for a while," said Crougar. "Just try and hold them off for a while more," said Crougar. "Ok sir," said Van. 'Van I wish I could be there with you,' thought Fiona. "Soldier can you bring up a screen showing what is going on, on the battlefield," asked Crougar? "Yes sir," said the soldier as he typed in a few keys and a screen popped up. There was the battlefield and the sides seemed to be a little uneven, with more on the opposing side. She saw Van being chased by about thirty zoids at the time. Fiona remembered that this was exactly what happened a few years ago. 'No I can't let it happen again,' thought Fiona. She then ran out of the room. 'I don't care what Crougar said I am going to help Van," said Fiona as she went into the hanger and saw only one zoid which was a pteras. "This will have to do," said Fiona as she got into the pteras. "Fiona what are you doing," asked Crougar as a screen appeared in the pteras? "I am going to help Van," said Fiona. She then shut off the COM link before he could have another word to say. "I am coming Van," said Fiona as the pteras took to the skies.  
  
"Now where does this look familiar," Van asked himself as he was starting to get a little nervous. "I can't die this time," said Van. "Not with both Fiona and Sakura waiting for me to come back," said Van as he charged into the zoids and took down at least half of them before he was hit back to the ground. The zoids moved around him. "Not again," said Van. Just when he thought things were going to be exactly the same as that one battle Fiona showed up and shot down as many zoids as she could. "Fiona," asked Van? "Yes, Van," said Fiona. "What are you doing here," asked Van? "I came here to help you," said Fiona. "Go back," said Van. "I don't want to see you get hurt for me," said Van. "Remember when I said I wanted to be by your side forever, I meant that Van and I will stay with you," said Fiona. "But," said Van. "I am staying," said Fiona.  
  
When she finished talking she was fired upon by a zoid. "Good to see you Fiona," came Rachael's voice. "Not you," said Fiona. The pteras Fiona was flying in was then hit by another pteras. "At last I will get my chance to get you," said Rachael. "And Van won't be able to help you because he is too busy with the other zoids," said Rachael. Fiona looked at where Van was and noticed that he was too busy to help her. "You are mine Fiona," said Rachael as she fired at Fiona again. "Why did you betray us," asked Fiona? "Because neither of you could even give a care about how I feel, all Van notices is you," said Rachael. "But that is no reason to become a traitor," said Fiona. "It is if I wanted to get rid of you," said Rachael as she once again rammed into Fiona. "You just can't compete with my skills which will make this all the easier," said Rachael as she once again went in for an attack but Fiona managed to dodge it. "I will kill you for what you did to me," yelled Rachael. Fiona tried to fly off but Rachael just pursued after her. "There is no way to escape from me," said Rachael. Fiona was getting a bit frightened by what was happening to her. Rachael then went at full speed right at Fiona. Fiona screamed and was able to turn the pteras away from the path off Rachael and she went right by Fiona and Fiona fired upon the other pteras. Rachael and the pteras she was in was plummeting towards the ground. "No I can't escape," said Rachael as she tried to bail out of the cockpit but the lever was jammed. "Oh no," said Rachael as the pteras hit the ground and blew up.  
  
"Fiona was able to beat her," said Van a bit amazed at what he saw. "Fiona are you alright," asked Van through the COM link. "I think so," said a frightened Fiona. "Hey Van, I see zoids approaching," said Fiona. "Good the reinforcements are here," said Van. Fiona tried to say something else but some bullets hit her and the pteras fell to the ground. "No, Fiona," yelled Van. Fiona got lucky because when the pteras hit the ground it just skidded for a while before it stopped. Van moved the blade liger as fast as he could towards where Fiona had crashed. "Fiona are you ok," asked Van when he opened the cockpit. Fiona was knocked unconscious with a cut on her head. "Van," yelled Thomas. "Thomas can you take Fiona back to the base," asked Van. "Sure, then I will head back here to help," said Thomas. "Thanks," said Van. 'I hope Fiona will be ok' thought Van as he started slicing up some more zoids. "I will have to finish this up soon but these guys keep coming and even with the reinforcements we still aren't gaining any ground," said Van. "Hey Van I have an idea," said Irvine over the COM link. "What is it," asked Van. "It will be dangerous but we might be able to sneak our way in if we find an area with the least amount of zoids," said Irvine. "But id they see our zoids more will come," said Van. "We will leave our zoids in a safe place," said Irvine. "I am willing to try anything," said Van. "Good, just follow me," said Irvine as he started to head in one direction. "Listen up everyone," said Van, "We have a plan and I need you to keep them away," said Van. "Try and weaken the zoids in a small area so it will make it easier to get by," said Van and then he closed the COM link.  
  
"Van and Irvine went and hid the lightning saix and the blade liger the best that they could and found a weakened area. "Van, listen we are going to take some hover boards and try to get through there as fast as we can," said Irvine. "This will be suicide," said Van. "It is the only way or we will be fighting like this for some time," said Irvine. 'I guess," said Van. Van and Irvine got on some hover boards and raced as fast as they could through the small opening. They did have some trouble though when some zoids were able to fire on them to try and stop them but after a bit the managed to get into the front of the base. "Van let's hurry," yelled Irvine. "We have to find him," said Van. "Do you know where he usually is, because you were forced to work for him, so I thought you might know," said Irvine. "I can't remember a lot but I think I can find him," said Van. "Then head in that direction," said Irvine. "Wait I am the one of a higher rank so why are you giving orders," asked Van. "Because it is my plan," said Irvine. "Good point," said Van.  
  
They entered the base and found that it was nearly empty. "This is good there aren't many people around so we should be able to get around easier without people firing on us as much,' said Irvine. As soon as he said this though people started to fire on them. "Great so they still do have some people," said Irvine as he pulled out his gun. He started to fire upon them and they dropped one after the other. "Lets hurry," yelled Irvine as Van and him went down the halls. "This is the place," said Van. "Are you sure," asked Irvine. "I am pretty sure," said Van. "Ok," said Irvine. Van pulled out his gun and they opened the door and ran in. As soon as they ran in the guns were shot out of their hands by Drake. "I missed," said Drake. "You psycho," said Van. "Now that just hurts my feeling after I saved your life all those years ago," said Drake. "And took control of my mind so I would do anything for you," said Van. "You could have been great Van, all you needed to do was join my side and I would have given you anything. By now you would have been at a much higher rank than just a captain,' said Drake. "I don't care. It wouldn't mean anything if I had to hurt my friends just to get it," said Van. "I will give both of you a choice, you two can either join me for the better of the planet or you can die," said Drake. "I'd rather die," yelled Van. "That can be arranged," said Drake as he fired his gun. The bullet hit Van in the chest and he fell to the ground. "Van," yelled Irvine. Nothing came from Van, but blood was spilling everywhere. "What about you are you going to join me or are you going to die like he just did," asked Drake? "Why are you doing this," asked Irvine? "It has been the dream of the great Prozen and Hiltz and I was planning to finish it whether I had the death saurer or the death stinger, or not," said Drake. "You are a psycho like Van said. So were both Hiltz and Prozen," said Irvine. "How dare you talk about them like that," said Drake. "I will talk about them anyway I want," said Irvine.  
  
Van meanwhile was lying on the floor but managed to wake up. He had very little strength after he got shot that he could barely move. It was then that he saw one of the guns on the ground and he picked it up. "There is only one bullet left," said Van. He tried to focus enough to be able to see the target clearly but he was unable to. By this time Drake had noticed that he was still alive though. "You're still alive," yelled Drake he fired on Van again and this time it hit him in the stomach. Still Van tried to take Focus. Drake fired one more bullet at Van and this one hit him in the chest again which made him fire as a reflex and it hit Drake right in the forehead. "I am sorry Fiona," he muttered. Van couldn't take it anymore though and fell to the wounds.  
  
"Wh. What happened," asked Van weakly as he finally woke up? "Van," yelled Fiona. "Fiona, is that you," asked Van because he was unable to see clearly? "Yes it is," said Fiona. "Where am I," asked Van very weakly? "You are back at the base," said Fiona. "What happened," asked Van? "You were shot a few times. I was afraid you weren't going to make it," said Fiona who was on the verge of tears. Van didn't ask anymore because he fell back asleep. "Van," said Fiona who was happy that he was just alive. "So how is he doing today," asked Moonbay as she walked through the door to see Fiona. "He finally woke up but fell asleep almost as fast," said Fiona. "At least he will live," said Moonbay, "He was hurt pretty badly and if Irvine hadn't taken him to have gotten some help immediately Van might have died," said Moonbay. "I am surprised he didn't die immediately with all the gunshot wounds he had," said Moonbay. "I hope Van will be ok," said Fiona. "I am sure he will," said Moonbay. "And I will be by his side when he wakes up," said Fiona.  
  
It was about another day before Van managed to wake up though. "Fiona," said Van who was actually able to see clearly again but still felt very week. "Van you're awake," said Fiona who was trying her hardest not to hug Van because of his injuries. "How long have I been out," asked Van. "About a week," said Fiona. "What happened in the battle," asked Van? "We won, but we took a lot of damage to the zoids and the pilots," said Fiona. "Did you get the blade liger," asked Van. "Yeah Moonbay picked it up," said Fiona. "How are you," asked Van. "I am fine, I just got a small cut on the forehead," said Fiona. "That is good to hear," said Van. "You are lucky to be alive though," said Fiona as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "It is ok, because I didn't die," said Van. "I know but if you did I don't know what I would have done," said Fiona. "If something did happen to me I don't want you to do anything crazy," said Van. "Van you and Sakura are my world if anything was to happen to either of you, it would just tear me apart," said Fiona. "Don't worry because we are both going to be fine," said Van. "I guess you're right," said Fiona. "Aren't I always," asked Van? "Get some rest Van you are going to need a lot of it," said Fiona.  
  
As the days past Van little by little started to get better. "How are you feeling today," asked Fiona as she walked into the room. "I am doing better, thank you," said Van. "When can I leave this place," asked Van. "Why," asked Fiona? "These past few months I have spent so much time in hospitals that I am starting to hate them," said Van. "I will see what I can do,' said Fiona. Fiona walked away and came back a few moments later. "What did they say," asked Van? "You will have to stay here at least one more week before you can go," said Fiona. "Great, another week in this place," said Van. "At least I will be with you through it," said Fiona. 'Those will be the best part of those days," said Van. He then pulled Fiona in and kissed her. "Just don't forget to come on any of those days," said Van. "I will try not to," said Fiona.  
  
Fiona kept by her word and came everyday, which helped Van to make the days go by faster. On the final day Fiona came in with Sakura. "Ah, my two favorite women," said Van. "How are you feeling daddy," asked Sakura. "I am feeling pretty good," said Van. "How did you get here," asked Van? "Moonbay brought her here," said Fiona. "Really," said Van. "Yeah, I asked her if she could do it for me," said Fiona. "And I thank her for doing it because it will save me the long trip," said Van. "I guess it will," said Fiona with a laugh. "Am I able to leave now," asked Van? "I guess so," said Fiona. "Because it has been a week," said Fiona. After Van was sure he could leave he did. He was still a little sore and with Fiona's help he managed to do just fine.  
  
"Hey Van, it is good to see you alive," said Moonbay. "Yeah," said Van. "Hey Irvine," said Van. "What," asked Irvine? "Thanks for helping me," said Van. "No problem," said Irvine. "Maybe now things can go back to normal," said Van. Things did turn out to become normal. At least for a few good months they were. 


End file.
